Patches of My Reality
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. [Shizuka x ?]AU
1. Paradise Doesn't Live Here Anymore

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Author's Note: I was inspired by the movie "Lost in Translation" and the song "You" by Koda Kumi so I wanted to make a story of it.

Warnings: Language, mild sexual content, OOC-ness from Shizuka

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter One: Paradise Doesn't Live Here Anymore

-

-

-

_Scattered dreams are merely pieces of memories I was that were forgotten. Pieces of memories are the scattered dreams that were given up for reasons I will never know. I want to pick those pieces and make them whole again. I want them to become something so magnificent and baste in the sweet glow of paradise however I feel that day will never come to exist._

_I've always wondered if love is truly worth anything at all. People put a value on an emotion that is more like a drug that people can't live without. Once you have a taste of it, you don't want to live without it and you need it more than anything. I know that feeling all too well. All I want is someone for me. Someone to hug, kiss, talk to, cuddle, lean on and…love. That's all I want but I can't seem to find anyone like that and every time I think I do, it always backfires…always._

"Shizuka-chan! Shizuka-chan!"

Shizuka laid on the bed with her eyes closed as if she was in a peaceful slumber even though she was merely thinking, about what? No one knows but her. Her body was outstretched wearing a pink tee shirt and white shorts, her usually attire for the house. Her hair was spread out like the tail of fiery phoenix. She heard her roommate and best friend call her name but she simply ignored her like she always would when she would zone out like this. Anzu got used to after a while and simply laugh at her. She enjoyed having her around as a roommate for college even though she still felt so lonely.

"Shizuka-chan why do you always insist on ignoring me every time you feel you need to daydream?" asked Anzu walking into the room with her hand on her hips, smirking at her friend.

"Because it's fun" she said giggling while glancing over at her.

"Whatever I just wanted to tell you that Duke called and he was begging to talk to you but I told you asleep" she said walking over to her sitting on the edge of the bed as Shizuka sat up.

"I don't feel like talking to him right now" she said and sighed.

"Why? What happened?"

"Duke and I are over…I broke up with him and I guess he's calling to try and talk but I'm not in the mood" said Shizuka nonchalantly.

"But why? I thought you and Duke were doing so well I mean he treated like gold" said the brunette.

"That's just it, he treated like gold until he saw another girl walking or if it wasn't that it was treating me like some kind of object…I hated that feeling so much and I couldn't take it any longer, Anzu" she said and looked down.

"Shizuka" said Anzu, embracing her friend. "Why didn't you say something if you were feeling like this?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference…It never does with any guy I meet" she said in defeat.

'_She's really hurt this time'_ thought Anzu, looking at her best friend, hanging her friend and defeat and agony. She could only hope that her heart can mend this time but something told her…it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

'_What do I do now?'_

Shizuka sat on the bench as snow continued to fall from cloud covered sky. It looked so beautiful to her. The snowflakes danced in the air as the tiny crystals touched her rosy cheeks as gazed on into the night. How she wished she could be like that. A snowflake that danced among the stars that could see paradise in all of its beauty. It was her dream after all…to see the paradise that she had longed for since her child hood. Unfortunately for her, that dream simply became another broken dream of a child. Paradise didn't exist for her anymore. It's a question if in fact it even existed at all.

"I wish it could always be like this…this peaceful and tranquil" she said dreamily, looking up at the crystal flakes floating above.

"But then the world would be such a boring place if there was no chaos"

She sat up and twirled around to see a young man with tri-colored hair and stunning amethyst eyes. His facial features were striking and she had to admit he was very handsome – gorgeous even. She had forgotten the small spark of anger she felt about someone sneaking up on her but that was completely forgotten once she noticed that amazing face. No matter who he was, he looked simply amazing.

"I know I'm a very handsome man to look at but I can talk too" he said jokingly and grinned. She blushed and looked down.

"I'm very sorry sir but you…you just startle me a little that's all" said Shizuka

"Well then I should be apologizing then…I didn't mean to sneak up on you but…I remember seeing you in one of my classes, you go to Domino University right?"

"Oh yes but I'm afraid I don't remember seeing you...oh forgive me for my rudeness, my name's Shizuka Kawaii" she said getting up to bow and shake his hand.

"Shizuka Kawaii, what a pretty name…My name is Atemu Nagasaki Mutou but my friends just call me Yami" he said and took her soft hand. He felt its rich warm emitting from it and gave a smile. For a while, she just held his hand and stared into his eyes, those wonderful crimson eyes.

"Back to staring are we?" he said and laughed.

"Oh please forgive me, I don't know what's wrong with me tonight" said Shizuka and blushed.

"Well maybe if you join me for a cup of hot chocolate I can do something for you…I promise you won't regret it" he said extending his hand.

"…Sure"

* * *

"Wow so you live in the same dorm as me…I wonder why we haven't met before…especially if you live in the floor right above me" she said with enthusiasm. She sat across from him in the small wooden table in the empty coffee shop.

"Well that's because I just transferred in last week, you see I was enrolled in New York University in America but I decided to move back in with my brother and grandfather here in Domino, Japan so I decided to continue my studies at Domino University" he explained.

"Wow you lived in New York, I've always dreamed of going there someday…so what are you studying?" asked Shizuka, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"I'm studying art, I want to become a successful artist someday but unfortunately that doesn't put food on the table so I do some modeling on the side" said Yami and grinned.

"Smart and handsome, what a wonderful combination" she said giggling.

"The same could be say for you, now I've told you a little bit about me so why don't you return the favor" he said taking a sip of his chocolate.

"Well I have a brother named Katsuya Jounouchi, I'm a sophomore and I study literature because I want to become an author and I'm rooming with my best friend"

"Very interesting" he said.

"Well interesting isn't the word I would to describe my life"

"Then how would you describe it?"

"Pathetic…heart-breaking even" said Shizuka.

"And why is that?" asked Yami.

"Because every guy I meet I think he's the one and get this idea that I want to live happily ever after with; I end up wrong and I reach the state I'm in now where I hate love" she said and gave a sarcastic grin.

"I can't say I blame you…before I got here I had a girlfriend back in New York that I thought I fell in love with but…she just ended being another disappointment; she said that being an artist is a joke and why would want to waste your time and afterwards she just got mad because I actually cared for things that weren't being sold on Fifth Avenue so…she left and wouldn't even see me off on my plane"

"Atemu-"

"Call me Yami"

"Yami…I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, it's just hard to find that person that can love and appreciate the same things that you treasure so dear, that will support in whatever you do and just…be happy for each other but instead I was just the hot piece of ass that she wanted to showcase" he said which made her laugh.

"I know that feeling all too way"

"It's getting late so how about I walk you back" offered Yami. Shizuka nodded as they both got up and walked out the shop. They quietly walked the streets through the snow and peaceful night. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye, she had to admit – he was very handsome and he intrigued her a great deal. What was about him?

After a few minutes, they had reached the dorm and took the elevator to Shizuka's room. They stopped in front of the door. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Shizuka finally decided to broke the silence.

"I would…I would like to see you again…get to know each other better maybe" she said shyly and blushing.

"…I would like that a lot" he said, taking out a small piece of paper and pen and wrote down something. He handed it to her and began to walk off. "My cell number's on it and my dorm room number…I look forward to seeing you again Ms. Kawaii"

She smiled. _'What a unique guy'_ she thought and entered the room. She took off her coat and flopped on the bed to stare up at the ceiling as Anzu walked in to see who was at the door.

"And where have you been Shizuka? You never get in this late…did you meet someone" she said slyly.

"Maybe"

"Who" she asked excited.

"Just some guy" she replied and smiled.

_'Yeah just some guy'  
_

* * *

**Alright, A new story with a new couple from my usual picks. I'm trying to get this couple out there more and I think they're actually cute together. At first, I was planning to make it a Yami x Shizuka x Seto triangle but I thought this storyline would suit Atemu and Shizuka better and I have something else planned for Seto and Shizuka plus hopefully someday I'll get to finish the other two SxS fics than I'll put up another SxS fic. Look out for more one-shots from me. Please Review**_  
_


	2. Fascinated with the Auburn Haired Beauty

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Chapter 2: Fascinated with the Auburn Hair Beauty

-

-

It's amazing how only an hour of your life can make you feel so magical and wonderful inside. Then again it only take just a second to lay eyes on the person that can in one glance, change the way you look at life. This was how Yami felt. His body rest on the soft sheets, his crimson took hold of the light beaming from the windows. His lips turned into a smile at the thought of the young woman he met only yesterday had captivated him. He hoped he would see her again. He wanted to see her again. His only wish was to see the auburn haired beauty that was named Shizuka.

"Dude I don't even need you to tell me that you met someone, you have written on your face; you've been this way since last night" said his roommate, walking past to him into the bathroom.

"It's nothing, it's just a girl I met" said Yami lazily as he let out a yawn.

"It's not just some girl obviously; you act like you saw an angel; you just met her so I don't give your hopes up" his roommate cried from the bathroom.

"It's not like that, we just had some hot chocolate at a little café and we talked, that's all" he replied.

"Ah the start of a beautiful love story!" the roommate answered.

Yami chuckled at his friend's remark. Perhaps it was the beginning of his own wonderful love story for him. Or was it a simplistic fantasy created from a mere infatuation of a girl he met only yesterday? It was true he admired her basting under the soft white snowflakes touching her radiate skin. An angel would be too simple to call her; she was more like a sorrowful maiden that he desperately wanted to hold. Yami had never considered himself as someone easily blinded by love. In fact, it was the hardest obstacle for him to overcome. The basics of love were complex for him; it was an emotion that he feared of encountering and desiring from his previous letdowns and disappointments. He wanted to talk to her more. It was the only thing he could do right now without the fear of another letdown.

"So what was a name?" asked his friend, coming out of the bathroom.

"Shizuka" whispered Yami softly and smiled blissfully.

* * *

"Shizuka-chan c'mon! You have to tell me more about this guy! He sounds like he's really hot; so spill what did you guys do?!" exclaimed Anzu, sitting on the bed with her best friend. 

"I told you already; his name is Atemu and he goes our school; we talked over some hot chocolate at a café and…that was it" explained Shizuka and sighed.

"Sounds like you're really into this guy, love at first sight maybe?"

"No! I mean…I just got out of a relationship with Duke, I'm not sure I'm ready to go into another that quickly and besides I just met the guy; I hardly know anything about him" replied Shizuka.

"Then get to know him Shizuka; I haven't seen you this way in a long time and I just want you to be happy with someone that will allow you to be that way" said Anzu.

"I don't know…he's probably forgotten all about me" said Shizuka now a little sad about that possibility.

"You never know, he may be thinking about you right now…just give him a call and see what happens" said the brunette.

"Maybe you're right" said Shizuka cheerfully. Anzu smiled and got off the bed.

"I have to go to a meeting with the dance team but I'll be back in a few Shizuka" she said, putting on her coat and walked towards the door. "Ja ne!" she said and left.**  
**

Shizuka sat on the bed and sighed. "I wish it was that easy" she said to herself.

She turned to her nightstand with the small crumpled piece of paper lying on top. She reached over and took it into her hands. She shrugged her shoulders and picked up her cell phone. Once his number was dialed, he listened the ringing. Her heart was beating rapidly but she wanted to go through with this. She was on her own pursuit of her personal happiness.

"Hello?"

She jumped in surprise but pulled herself together to find the courage to talk to him. "Hi…it's me, the girl you met last night…Shizuka"

"Oh Shizuka! I almost thought you forgot about me" he laughed over the phone. She sighed a great deal of relief at his apparent happiness of talking to her.

"It's kind of hard to forgot a guy with tri-color hair"

"Are you telling me you don't like my hair? I feel so hurt" Yami said jokingly.

"Of course not! I would never say such a thing!"

"…I know you wouldn't" he said with intoxicating rich warmth pouring from his voice. She smiled, oh that sweet smile. He couldn't see it but instead envisioned its vivid sweetness in front of his crimson eyes. "I…I uh…I want to see you again, if that's possible"

"I would like that very much"

"Can we hang out tomorrow night possibly? I promise it will be worth it" he said crossing his fingers.

"I'll go but you really have to make it worth my wild, promise?"

"Don't worry, I promise" said Yami. He smiled. It was a simple act; the most basic facial expression was the very one he had forgotten from years of bitter torment and sorrowful woes.

* * *

**I know, it's a stupid a chapter but I want to show that their progress is going to gradual and not too sudden, remember both these guys have had a hard time when it comes to love. You'll see that in the next few chapters. I bet you guys are wondering whose Yami's roommate, well it will be a little bit of a surprise but you'll see soon enough. Please Review.**


	3. In Search of Happiness

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Chapter 3: In Search of Happiness

-

-  


"Happiness is only the gift man made to find meaning within themselves, it is a subconscious relief from reality in a pursuit of being fulfilled…I don't get it, why are people so sad all the time, everything is so complicated to them" Anzu whined. She laid on her bed in shorts and a tank top, her average house attire. Her nose was in the contents of the book as her azure eyes followed each word in the hopes of finding some kind of message.

"That's because the world is complicated, it's only the material items that make everything seem blissful" said Shizuka waltzed in the room with a small cup of yogurt in hand. Her auburn hair was held up by a crystal clip her brother had given her, shimmering shades of pink and white in the blissful sun. You would've thought it was some couture piece off a designer's glamorous collection but in reality it was a humble item bought in a run down pawn shop despite its divine elegance which told another story. It was a treasure amongst ruins and its beauty rained in her hair. It was everything Shizuka was in the most simplistic way possible. **(1)**

"Yeah but the authoress is so bitter in her words, it's like she's never happy before" replied the brunette.

"Or maybe she wasn't truly happy in what she was doing, sometimes it's hard to find true happiness" said Shizuka, sticking a cracker in her mouth. She walked over to her roommate and sat next to her on the bed.

"Who's the authoress?" she asked. Anzu flipped the book over to its cover.

"Sakuya Mutou" she said.

"Mutou?" questioned Shizuka. She took the book from her friend and looked for any information about the author. When she found it, she studied her picture carefully. The young woman was striking; she had a warm smile and had black hair to her slender shoulders. What intrigued her most was the same and almost identical amethyst that Yami had. She couldn't figured out what was going on, she in a trance looking at the image of the woman, swearing she was looking at Yami through not only slight physical similarities but spiritual as well.

"It's called 'This Side of Paradise'**(2) **I have to do a paper on it; the book itself is pretty good but I feel bad for the author" said Anzu nonchalantly.

"What happened to her?"

"She killed herself after her husband left her, it says her only child, her son was only 8 years old not to mention she had an ongoing battle with depression and drugs; how tragic"

"Did it say the name of her son?"

"Nope but I imagine he's about our age – why are you so interested?" asked Anzu.

"Oh just wondering, can I borrow it when you're done?' replied Shizuka.

"Well it's gonna be a while before I finish but there's a whole lot copies in the school library, just look under biographies and memoirs"

"Oh thanks"

"So what about your mystery guy? When do I get to meet my future brother – in – law?" said Anzu with a sly grin.

"Well let me get to know him first but he wanted to go out tonight" she said happily.

"Wow sounds exciting"

"I just can't wait…until I see him again" said Shizuka softly and smiled. The thought of simply seeing him again gave her the first spark of happiness she had felt in a long time.

* * *

"Dude you still haven't told me more about this date with your angel girl" said the young man typing away at the slim laptop. He was brunette with thick chocolate silk locks with hypnotic cerulean eyes that resemble the restless ocean of the shore with its brightness emulating that of the alluring horizon. His pale skin was like a delicious cream with a smooth texture. He was striking handsome young man but he would tuck himself away in his shell, ignoring the attention and stares he would receive from admiring his distinct beauty that many would perceive as cold and distant but few took as simply shyness who was allowed to explore the depths of his conscious. **(3)**

"For the last time, her name is Shizuka!" yelled Yami from the bathroom.

"From your actions, I say she's an angel" he replied.

"Seto, it's just a date; for all I know nothing may come out of it" said Yami, walking out of the bathroom in his boxer and a towel over his wet hair that was somehow still sticking up. He sighed hopelessly. His cousin was so hard-headed sometimes.

"Look, as your family, you should listen to me more and trust me when I say you finally found a genuine girl perfect for you" said his cousin, swinging the chair around to look at his roommate.

"Like how you listened to Mokuba when he bothered you for weeks about dating Kisara" said Yami with a smile while getting dressed.

"But after three weeks of agony with nonstop whining at least I admit I liked her and went out with her; now I'm getting laid and you're a prune" said Seto with a wicked grin.

"Excuse me, I'm not a prune!" he protested.

"Well the point is you obviously like her therefore it is my duty to interview and see if she's right for"

"No way! I want to get to know her first and besides you know you'll be the first one to meet her if this does turn out to be anything-"

"Which you secretly hope it does"

"You will be the first one to know…plus you may scare her"

"That all I want to hear; so what about this date?" asked the brunette.

"Well…I guess you can say a walk among the stars" said Yami with delightful smile painted his face. He finished gathering his things; he said his goodbyes and walked out the door into a night that marked the beginning of the end of his pursuit of happiness.

* * *

_'How sad, I feel so bad for her'_ Shizuka thought as she flipped the pages of the novel she was enticed in. For her, the title certainly fit the content perfectly. She discovered a whole side to the paradise she had dreamed of and seek. It was not only a sanctuary but brilliant illusion for the poor soul that was never able to find it. She could only wonder would this be the fate of finding her own happiness. 

The phone rang and she simply ignored. It rang and she did the same. Anzu walked in the room and playfully glared at her friend who gave her an innocent look. The young brunette girl shook her head and laughed it off.

"Moshi Moshi…Yeah she's here, this is her roommate, Anzu may I ask whose this?" she asked and was looking at a now interested Shizuka. A smirk formed on her face. "Atemu huh? Tell me are you the guy she met the other night because she's been talking about you constantly" she said playfully over the phone, staring at Shizuka.

She quickly shot up and tried to grab the phone from her best friend who outstretched her arm up in the air so the red head wouldn't be able to reach. After several attempts, she was able to pry the phone out of Anzu's hand to hear Yami laughing hysterically.

"H-Hello?" stuttered Shizuka nervously with a flushed face. Anzu was laughing so hard that tears were pouring out her eyes as her laughter ran through the room.

"Your roommate sounds like a fun person but I'm happy you finally got the phone back" said Yami, trying to hold his apparent laughter.

"Oh sorry she's a very nosy person" she replied, nudging her friend.

"Well with Anzu's blessing, I was hoping I would be able to take you out tonight to a very special show"

"A show! Wow, what is it?"

"Well let's just say it's something you'll remember"

"Sounds tempting" she said happily playing with her hair.

"Tempting enough that you can meet downstairs at 6 o' clock" She could see his grin over the phone which gave her delightful insight of what tonight would bring.

"Yes, it is"

"But of course your dear friend Anzu would have to permit it-"

"Of course I'll let you Atemu, take care of my girl!" yelled Anzu over the phone. Shizuka just sighed and smiled, all her friend wanted was for her to be happy.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked playfully.

"It does…I guess I'll see you tonight"

"Guess so" she said that ended with a dreamy sigh and with that said her goodbyes. She looked up at her friend with a dazed yet content look on her face. It was her friend's words that she didn't know now but that she would eventually treasure and adore their simplistic value.

"Who knows, maybe you don't have to search for happiness anymore…because I think it already found you"

* * *

**(1) - the hair clip is something I'm planning to use throughout the story to describe Shizuka's emotions throughout the story, it's basically symbolic of her character.**

**(2) - The title actually comes a title from F. Scott Fitzgerald but I thought the title would fit well in the story.**

**(3) - I decided to tweak Seto's character in this story (this is AU after all). He and Yami are cousins like in Ancient Egypt and she's still Kaiba of Kaiba Corp except he's not the CEO yet even though Gozaburo is dead, his mother aka Yami's aunt is running the company. More of both their past will come up later in the story.**

**I hope you like it! Please Review.**


	4. To Dance Amongst the Stars

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to Jesse McCartney "Take Your Sweet Time"

Chapter 4: To Dance Amongst the Stars

-

-

"Anzu! Do you know where my-" Shizuka was interrupted when she saw her best friend holding her small red satin purse in front of her face with a smirk.

"You do know you're on time so I don't see why you're rushing" she said handing her the purse and took a good look at her outfit. "Oh Shizuka, looking very sexy and seductive"

Shizuka smiled. She was wearing a kimono –styled red blouse giving a subtle yet seductive appeal, showing a bit of cleavage but still stayed modest at the same time with dark wash jeans and black wedged boots. Her hair was out, complimenting her creamy skin and olive eyes.

"You sure it's not too much?" she asked shyly.

"No, are you crazy?! You look beautiful and the red looks really nice with your hair and skin" said Anzu.

"Thanks Anzu" said Shizuka as she sat on the bed, adjusting her shoes.

"So did he say where you guys were going?" asked the brunette, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Not really, he just said wear something wear something comfortable and I hope you like dancing" she said nonchalantly.

"Oh sounds fun! You're so lucky!"

"What are you talking? Chase always takes you out!" she exclaimed. **(1)**

"I know but this guy sounds so…seductive, mysterious, and just plain romantic, I mean I love Chase with all my heart don't get me wrong but this guy doesn't sound too bad either"

"Just wait 'til I tell Chase next time I see him" said Shizuka and smirked.

"I can't believe you would-"

Just as Anzu was about to finish her statement, the door bell ranged, both of the girls glanced at each other. Anzu could see the panic start to surface on her face and she quietly laughed as her friend shot up and ran into the bathroom to make sure everything was straighten out and her hair was perfect. Anzu simply shook her head as she opened the door to face Shizuka's mystery man in the cold flesh.

"Hi, I'm here for Shizuka, you must be her roommate…the one who granted me permission to come for Shizuka" he said smiling. Anzu chuckled.

"Yeah well c'mon she's still in the bathroom" she said with a pleasant smile. He entered and as he did she examined his physical features. She had to admit, Shizuka had some really good taste. He turned around to face the brunette and noticed she was staring at him quite harshly. She walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked confused by her actions.

"So how many girls have been with?" she asked with deep suspicion.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, don't act innocent, c'mon ten? Twenty? A guy like you is too cute to say he's never been with a girl" she said with a smirk and nudged him.

"I've only had two serious relationships and both of them ended horribly" he said half-heartedly.

"Oh wow I'm sorry…so how many have you slept you?" asked Anzu returning to her investigation.

"Anzu!" shrieked Shizuka standing in front of them. She had heard everything the brunette. She knew deep down that Anzu had good intentions but there was a limit, hell she may have scared him out of going out with her tonight. Yami just continued to give a confused look glancing both at Anzu and Shizuka.

"What? I just had to make sure he was clean!" she protested.

"You don't have to harass him! I'm sorry Yami, if you're ready we can go" said the red head walking up to him, grabbing her coat.

"Yeah that's fine…it was nice meeting you Anzu" he said before they walked out the door.

"Bye Anzu"

"Bye you two have a nice time! Don't do anything I wouldn't do" cried Anzu before closing the door. Yami just laughed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just…she reminds me of my cousin so much it's unreal but she actually allows people to see that side of her, my cousin comes off cold to people who he doesn't know" he replied.

"Why?"

"He feels can't trust everyone as easily as I do sometimes"

"Even though it sounds cold, there's a lot of truth to that" said Shizuka and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess…I know I'm kinda late but you look really…beautiful tonight" he said slightly blushing.

"Thanks" she said, her face was now as red as a tomato but she quickly shook it off. "So where are we going?"

"Well we're going dancing but the location is rather unique" said Atemu gazing into her eyes.

"I can't wait"

Atemu smiled and opened the door for her as they came outside on the cold winter's night with brilliant white flurries flooded the sky. She looked straight in front of her towards the illuminated street to see a sleek black SUV.

"A SUV? To think I thought artists were poor" she said jokingly.

"Oh we are but models however aren't so it's the good looks side of me that brings home the bacon" he said taking her hand and leading her down the concrete steps. He opened the car door for her and they both entered the car and drove off.

"So how do you like the school so far?" she asked, hoping to spark a conversation.

"I like it a lot even though I don't have many friends here yet…except you of course" he said and gave her a delightful smile.

"Aw I feel so honored; don't worry I'll help you find some new friends, people here are pretty cool…useless it's two girls fighting over a guy"

"Oh well in that case, I feel like I'm back in New York"

She turned to him and noticed the delightful smile across his face. She wanted to know about him but apart of her was afraid to dig deeper. Still she at least wanted to give it a shot.

"You know I'm reading this book that I think you should check it out; Anzu gave it to me" she said.

"Really what's it called?" he said with enthusiasm.

"This Side of Paradise" she said and glanced at him nervously. "It's by this woman named um Sakuya Mutou"

She glanced towards him again and noticed his crimson eyes grew a little darker than usual. The expression grew sad and slightly angered but he remained silent and continued watch the glazed over streets of Domino though the window of the car. She knew she had hit a raw nerve.

"I've read that book before…I didn't like it that much" he mumbled quietly.

"Oh"

"It's morbid a little if you ask me, she constantly searches for happiness but there's not such thing and all she finds is darkness, it's another dream to chase"

"You don't believe someone could be truly happy?" she asked almost in disbelief.

"There's only bliss Shizuka, a temporary moment of utopia, there's no such thing as true undying happiness because even if you're close to achieving it always fades away"

"Well I just thought it was noble of her to at least try to find happiness for her son-"

"Maybe he didn't want that…maybe…maybe his happiness was just see her happy for once, to her smile and laugh, she tried so hard to find someone else's happiness, she died from not having one herself" he said sadly.

If Shizuka didn't know any better, she would've sworn his eyes almost started to come to water but he wouldn't let them. It was then she felt guilt hit her but before she could say anything, like an apology perhaps, he parked the car and his frown quickly turned upside down and that brilliant shine once again returned to his eyes. She was rather confused but chose not to speak on it.

"Ok we're here" he said happily and got out the car. She followed in suit and was in deep anticipation of where they were going. He took her hand and smiled. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. They walked a few blocks until she saw a small building with a sign overhead with letter engraved in sliver.

"Midsummer's Dream?" she questioned.

"Yeah, like the play, I know the owner personally and he said he loved the play so much that he wanted to make it come true"

"That sounds really cool" she said excited.

"Just wait 'til you see the inside"

They walked in hand in hand together up to the hostess and they checked in their coats and were escorted into the small delicate cavern. The music rang softly through her ears and heart; it looked like she was in a fairytale in an enchanted forest. As they reached their booth she noticed the young singer on the stage, preparing himself for the next song and behind was an enormous window that showed the cityscape and the luminous sky filled painted stars and dazzling moonlight. The placidity of the sky touched her in such a deep way, she wanted reach up touch one of those sparkling stars, it was elegant hideaway made especially for them.

They sat down and talked for a several minutes until the next song came on and Yami's smile widened as he placed his hand over hers.

"Dance with me?"

"Um…I'm not that good" she said nervously.

"Neither am I, c'mon it's just us" he said pulling her up gently, they move to the middle of the floor and their bodies began to slowly move as the music came on.

_**It isnt a crime to want  
A little space to breathe  
But you will be fine  
The sun again will shine on you  
Whatever you do**_

"I'm really happy that you could come tonight" he said holding her warmly and tightly. Her arms were around his neck and felt his hot breath against her porcelain skin.

"I am too, thank you for bringing me here" she whispered against his ear.

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself" he said, she felt his smile against her neck and she was content knowing he was enjoying himself.

_**Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
**_

_**Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime**_

_**Im feeling you pull away  
'cause letting go isnt easy for me  
But you'll never fly  
With someone elses wings, I know  
Wherever you go**_

_**Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
**_

_**Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime**_

_**I will never stand in your way  
Wherever your heart may lead you  
I will love you the same  
And I will be your comfort every day  
Do you hear the words I say?**_

"Shizuka, about what I said in the car…I'm sorry if I-" said Atemu, but he was interrupted by the finger Shizuka had place on his lips.

"It's ok…you don't have to force yourself to say anything…take your time, I'm still going to be here when you're ready" she said sweetly. Atemu simply smiled and continued to dance.

_**Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
**_

_**Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime**_

He held her close in the most loving and caring way he knew possibly. A blissful smile appeared on his face as he thought her sweet voice telling him everything was ok, he wasn't ready to take that step with her just yet and realized that tonight marked out the start of a journey that would prove to enjoyable one. He could really learn to love this girl.

_**I will be here...for you  
**_

* * *

Well what do you guys think? I gotta say, this is one of my favorite stories that I have ever written, I can really say, I enjoy writing it. The updates for this story will be a little faster mainly because the next two chapters are already written and I know how I want to end the story. 

**(1)** - Chase is one of the OC character I will use in this story. He's Anzu's boyfriend. There will be a few more appearances with more OCs throughout the story but it might only be two or three.

Please Review. It gives me more inspiration.


	5. With Love

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Chapter 5: With Love  


-

-

_'Why did he get so upset last night? I mentioned that woman's name and it's like every emotion he possessed died, how is he connected to her?'_

Shizuka's thoughts weighed heavy on her heart as she walked down the long hallways of the dorms. She had a small note in her hand and her eyes looked dull with grief. She wanted to apologize to him because she felt like it was her fault even though he too felt remorseful for his actions. She could only hope he would accept it.

She finally arrived at his room with the number she had given him and knocked on the door gently. She waited patiently for a few minutes and the door soon opened to reveal a young man with gorgeous chocolate locks and piercing blue eyes. He looked at her coldly and only opened the door enough to see his face and partial amount of his body. It was almost as if he was hiding something.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly. Shizuka shivered from pure nervousness.

"Um I was looking for someone named Atemu Mutou and he gave me this room number-"

"You mean Yami?"

"Yeah I went out with him last night and I just wanted to give him something and to maybe talk with him for a bit if that's alright?" she asked.

"He's um…he's not here right now but if you have something for him I can give to him and your message when he gets back" said the brunette, the tension in his voice fall slightly, Shizuka was relieved.

"Ok here and you can tell it's from Shizuka" she said as she began to leave.

"Wait, you're Shizuka?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, you're just what expected you to be" he said softly with a smirk and closed the door. Shizuka gave a rather confused look and shrugged and headed back to her room.

* * *

Seto lay the on the door and sighed in relief. He looked towards the bed where his cousin laid upon the soft sheets panting heavily with drops of sweat beaded on every inch of his body. A sadden expression appeared on Seto's face as he walked to the sick bed and sat on the edge. He placed his hand on Atemu's forehead. 

"Your fever is still pretty high, did you take your medicine?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" he said breathlessly.

"I'll go get you some more water" he offered and got up to go into the small kitchen. Seto glanced at his cousin through the corner of his icy blue eyes. His face grimaced with grief and brief moment sadness washed over a face. He felt as though he looking into the young boy's deathbed but he quickly shook those feelings off. It was unhealthy to think such thoughts but in his case he couldn't help it. He continued to fill the glass up with water and return to his cousin and friend.

He placed the small cup in front of Yami's flushed face and supported his neck to help the sick boy drink the cold crisp water. Once he was done, Yami took a deep breath and went back into a resting state. Seto placed the cup on the nightstand and look at his cousin with questioning eyes.

"Shizuka was the one at the door" said the blue eyed brunette softly.

"Really? Oh no she's going to think I avoided her or something" Yami replied weakly.

"I doubt it…I gotta say she's really cute, you have good taste after all; I raised you so well" he said seeing his cousin laughed. He could tell by mentioning her name, he was already starting to feel better.

"She left a note for you, its right here beside you on the nightstand" he said pointing to the piece of paper.

"Thanks Seto"

"It's not a problem, you're the decent family I have outside my mother and Mokuba; it's the least I can do for causing hell most of the time"

It was silent for a moment between them leaving Yami to his thoughts. His mind of course traveled to her, the lovely red head he secretly and solely was growing more and fonder of. It was then that something struck him.

"Seto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How did you feel when you first went out with Kisara?" asked Atemu.

"Well I immediately knew I really liked her when I came home and I was nice to everyone I saw or met after she left, it's like she left a delicate air around me and felt maybe I didn't have to close off everyone I met…I thought maybe this one was worth taking a chance on showing some compassion and humanity"

"By taking that chance, you found happiness" said Atemu and smiled like a young child at a new day.

"Do you want to take a chance on Shizuka?" he asked.

"I do but I'm afraid…the dream might end before paradise is found"

"And if it doesn't?" asked Seto with a deep curiosity.

"Then I may leave road of broken tears and empty promises behind…if I were to fall in love, I would only break both her heart and mine"

"Yami…Atemu…you can't keep looking at your life as a dead end, death has not come at your door yet so don't wait for him"

"Death came at my door when the doctor told me I was cursed" said Atemu sadly.

"Do you remember when you first told me why you chose the nickname Yami?" asked Seto.

"Yeah, it was a few years back at your mansion, we were talking and I said even though I have wealth and was born into a glamorous life in the eyes of many, my life has born nothing but darkness so I think I'll have everyone call me that from now on…I asked and everyone else to call me Yami"

"Even if your life was born into this so-called darkness doesn't mean it has to end that way; I heard angels are the best for saving damned souls" he said with smirk.

"I like angels" he whispered with a brilliant smile.

"I think an angel may like you too so maybe you should take a chance and fly to heaven on her wings"

"I didn't know you were such a poet" said Atemu.

"I read a lot of poetry on my down time"

"The shroud cold eyed Seto Kaiba is a poet, my God that will be a funny story to tell" he said and laughed. His cousin chuckled and placed his hand on his Atemu's forehead once again.

"Your fever's gone down a little" he said with a smirk. "I think you should thank your angel"

"Why?"

"Because your fever didn't start to go down until I mentioned her name"

Yami blushed and looked away. Seto chuckled and got off the bed, getting his things, and grabbed his coat.

"Are you going to be ok while I'm gone? I promise Kisara I'd go out with her tonight" he said putting on his coat.

"Yeah just have a good time and Kisara I send hugs and kisses and she owes me a rematch in the next card game"

"Fine bye Yami" he said and left. Atemu sighed. He was alone again and slowly the same feelings he had from the last time in the hospital started arise. He hated this feeling. The gloomy silence makes think the ultimate near future that will come for him. His body turned over to his side and faced a small humble ceramic vase with limp dying rose with a unique brilliant shine as though its light was fighting a battle from within. Another soft petal had fallen amongst the many that already had. He also noticed the small folded piece of paper Seto given to him from Shizuka. The weak boy sat up in the bed and leaned his back against the wooden frame. He was panting hard still; he was completely drained of his strength but willed himself to sit up.

After a few moments, he took the paper into his hands and unfolded it and began to read her cute cursive handwriting.

_Dear Yami,_

_I know last night I may have said something to hurt you deeply and I'm so sorry. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt and I hope you know that. I don't really know who that lady was; all I know is she was the author of my book and I thought it was cool she had your last name. I guess curiosity got the best of me this time. I enjoyed my time with you last night so much you'll never know. I can't 'til I get to see again, please call me when you get the chance._

_With Love,_

_Shizuka_

He smiled and at that moment, he felt cursed illness lift from his body even though it was for a brief moment. Her scent danced around his senses like beautiful dancer waltzing across the stage. He hugged the letter with great sincerity and compassion. Though he loved the letter in its entirety, it was two words that touched his heart and lifted him from his tragic state.

The words were 'with love'

* * *

The night key fell upon the city with dazzling stars shining pleasantly in the sky. Shizuka lead in the bed, her hair outstretched on like a blazing flame on the soft sheets. She looked up into space with her book on her chest. She couldn't read anymore, at least for today. It was scared her to continue. This woman's story was so tragic and sorrowful. It was the last quote that lingered in her mind and left her to dwell in its depth. 

**_"Joy was a figment of an imaginary world I led my son to believe, it was something I read to at night under the blissful sun and the harmonious moon. It was something I dared to even dream of, it was a word to me as were the word 'hope'. Those two words were lost amongst my dreams I left behind when I was rid from my mind. They would only return when I would paradise someday to know maybe they held some kind of purpose to me'_**

She had never encountered someone with such depth and despair yet with a strong will and faith. She knew there were people that held bad experiences in life – not all stories have a happy endings but she believed you had the power to change it.

It was then her mind went back to the man she had become entangled with. She wasn't sure if Yami had read her letter yet and she was anxious to hear from him. She couldn't help but wonder was his story a tragedy like so many others. Perhaps like the woman in this book. She sensed he was somehow connected to the author and her assumptions were reinforced when she saw his reaction to her comments about the novel. It was like being deeply intrigued in mystery novel that you couldn't help but wonder what door would open next. She want to hurt in any possibly way, it would destroy any kind of happiness she hoped to have. She couldn't say she had any true feelings for him but there was indeed something there but there was a feeling she hadn't felt in years just being in his presence, there was genuine happiness, she had found a genuine person.

The cell phone on the nightstand beside her rang. She turned on her side and answered it secretly hoping it was him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shizuka, it's been a while"

"Hey Kairi! How have you been?" said Shizuka excited. Kairi was an old high school friend of hers and Anzu. They were all best friends but Kairi went to go live in Tokyo to pursue a music career when Shizuka and Anzu got into Domino University.

"It's great! My first album is dropping in a few weeks and the single is doing great!"

"That's great! I'm so happy for you"

"Hey Shiz, you think you can make it to Tokyo this weekend? I have a show during the pre-release party and I want you and Anzu to be there"

"Yeah we can definitely go I'm sure Anzu say yes"

"Cool and you guys can bring a guest if you want, we'll make it a weekend getaway, and I can get my friend to rent us a room so we don't have to pay"

"Awesome"

"Well I gotta go now Shizuka, I'll see you this weekend hopefully"

"Ok Bye"

Shizuka hung up on her phone and placed it back on her nightstand. A smile appeared on her face and an unbridled happiness surged through her body. She was nervous to ask Atemu if he wanted to go, he hopefully says yes of course. She could only wonder what this weekend would bring.

* * *

**Ok another chapter down! So it's obvious Yami's sick but I'm goona keep the identity of his real condition a secret for now. I would really like some reviews.**


	6. Take Care of Yourself

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the lyrics to "You" by Koda Kumi

Chapter 6: Take Care of Yourself

-

-

"Wait, you're going where with who?" asked the tall brunette sitting on the bed looking his cousin rushing to get all his belongings in a small sports bag with a rather confused expression. Seto didn't like not knowing things in his cousin's life, he was a rather nosy person when it came to people closest to him but he considered it a simple concern over the fragile boy. Ever since that _'day'_ at the hospital a couple of years ago, everything change for Atemu, ever since then he found it his purpose to help his cousin in means possibly.

"I told you, I'm going to Tokyo for the weekend with Shizuka and her roommate, Anzu for her friend's showcase, damn it I need an extra toothbrush!" he exclaimed running back to the bathroom.

"And you said yes!" Seto shouted back.

"Yeah why not?"

"…I never actually exacted you to say yes, my job is to usually convince you to say yes" he said bluntly.

"Well I wanted to go and besides I haven't been to Tokyo in a while"

"And you get to be in a room alone with Shizuka" he said with an evil smirk. Atemu simply looked at his cousin and arched his eyebrow.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not like you there for I have no intentions in screwing her" he replied and went back to packing.

"You're such a prune" he muttered.

"What time is it?" he asked completely ignoring Seto's comment.

"It's 11:00am"

"Good I'm on time then, our train leaves at 1:30pm, they should be getting ready downstairs as we speak now"

"Do you have all your medicine?" asked Seto now in a serious tone.

"Yeah it's just…it's just going to be hard to hard it while we're in the hotel" said Atemu sadly. He hated when the subject of his condition came up but he knew his cousin only did it foe his well-being but what it so much to ask to just not bring up the subject?

"Just make sure you take-"

"Seto, please don't"

"What?"

"Don't give me the whole 'take care of yourself' speech, it's really annoying" he said slightly irritated.

"Yami, I _do _just want you to take care of yourself-"

"Seto-"

"You know you fucked around with your disease for long time and starting to catch up with you…you can't pretend like it doesn't exist"

"And why not!" he exclaimed as he stopped packing his bags, staring at his cousin. "Why do I have focus on the fact that I'm going to die, I know what the doctor said but I don't what to know that I won't be able to live the way I choose because death has marked me"

"Yami, I know things may seem a little grim but you can't pretend it doesn't exist because you're only going to make it worse for the people around you…like Shizuka" said Kaiba. He knew the struck a cord with Yami and it hit him deeply. He remained silent and looked to the ground. The strands of his hair covered watery eyes.

"Are you also going to escape the fact that the closer you two get, she will soon have to find out…I'm not saying dwell in it but I'm telling you at least be aware so maybe you have a chance of living longer"

"I have to go" whispered Yami under his breath. He grabbed his bag and coat and rushed over to the door. Once he had opened the door, he stopped again to glance at his cousin over his shoulder and after a few brief moments he left without a goodbye. Seto remained on the bed, thinking over what had just occurred on between him and Atemu. He knew he had hurt his cousin deeply but he had to know the truth. Yami liked to neglect his condition and it only made things worse for him. He could only hope he didn't end up like his mother, the same woman he now despised.

"Take care of yourself" was the last thing he whispered.

* * *

"Anzu, are you read yet?" yelled Shizuka from the living, putting the finish touches on her packing. She was excited about going to Tokyo, especially with Atemu. Chase, Anzu's boyfriend, lazily sat on the edge of Anzu, tapping his foot impatiently waiting on his girlfriend. He was originally born in California but his parents moved back to Domino when he was only three. He was rather handsome man with jet black neatly combed out with breathtaking green eyes. She could understand why her best friend liked him so much, he was total package and not to mention they were both equally stubborn and nosy. 

"I swear she can never be on time for anything" Shizuka muttered.

"Speaking of being on time, where's your new boyfriend?" he asked with a devious smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend first off, he's just a really nice guy and I wanted to invite him" she replied slightly blushing.

"Well Anzu and I notice how unhappy you were with Duke so I hope this one ends up good, come to think of it, I've never once seen you with a guy you were truly happy with like Anzu and I are with each other" said Chase.

"What do you mean?" asked Shizuka turning to face him rather confused.

"I mean it's like you're with someone just to say you're not alone, even though Anzu didn't notice it, I saw your face when you were with him, it seemed like you forced yourself to act like you were happy that's all" he said nonchalantly.

Shizuka gave him a questioning glance. The more she thought about it, she did feel truly happy with Atemu, and she had never felt that before. She couldn't deny the fact there was attraction between them but they were just friends, right?

The doorbell rang and she was quickly snapped out her thoughts. She walked over to the door and opened to see the very man she was thinking about.

"Hey Shizuka, are you guys ready?"

"Hey Yami, we're just waiting for Anzu, come in"

"Thanks"

She welcomed him inside the humble apartment and brought him over to Chase.

"Chase, this is-"

"Atemu, Shizuka's been gushing about you since I've got here, I'm Anzu's boyfriend" he said and shook his hand firmly. He gave him a warm smile. Shizuka turned her head and blushed.

"It's nice to meet you, Chase, you can just call me Yami"

"Yami? That means darkness, doesn't it?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well I don't see why a guy like you would call yourself 'darkness', I don't see anything dark about you" asked Chase.

"Sometimes things aren't what they seem" Atemu replied smiling.

There was a disturbing silence between the three of them. Shizuka looked at Yami with a confused stare but also a worried one. His eyes had that dull shine again, the same way there were that night in the car. His amethyst eyes held a saddened glint to them which made her worry even more. She also didn't noticed how tired he looked, almost as if he hardly got any sleep but somehow managed to look like the same Yami. What was it about his past that he wanted to keep hidden? What was about his past that frightened her?

"What's with the silence? This is suppose to be a happy trip, remember?" said Anzu walking up to them, finally ready to leave with the rest of them.

"Babe, what took you so long?" asked Chase putting his arm her thin shoulders. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"You know I want to look good for you baby" she replied to him, smiling. "Yami, it's to see you, we're going to have a blast in Tokyo"

"I can't wait"

* * *

The train ride showed the gorgeous view of the mountains of scenic valleys nearing Tokyo. The vivid green color contrast of the lush grass with that of dreary grey mountains with a touch of snow glazed white made it an artistic scene. They only waited for the valleys to turn into bright lights and loud noise of the never ending city. The sounds of Anzu's and Chase's laughter were head from the back seat where Shizuka and Atemu were sitting. 

"So have you been to Tokyo before?" asked Shizuka.

"Yeah just a few times with my cousins and my aunt, my aunt has a lot of business trips there and she would sometimes take us with her"

"Wow your aunt must be in a powerful position"

"She owns Kaiba Corp, the gaming company, she's my cousin/ roommate's mother" he said.

"Oh I didn't realize you were from a prestigious background, I met you cousin the other day" said Shizuka, playing with her hair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if he came off a little mean but he tends to do that with people he doesn't know, he's the trusting type"

"Yeah I could tell but as soon as I said my name, he seemed to be in a lighter mode, I don't think he's that bad of a person"

"Well he's been asking me to let him meet you so that's probably why" he said and smiled. Shizuka looked up to face him and immediately blushed.

"It's nice that you and your cousin are so close, it almost reminds me of my brother and me" she said smiling.

"Well he's basically the only family besides his little brother and my aunt, I don't have anyone else"

"Well what about your mother or your father?" asked Shizuka absentmindedly. Once she saw the happiness fell from his eyes the guilt hit her hard. His face hung limply.

"My father left my mother when I was 6 years old, I hardly remember him to be honest"

"What about your-"

"Don't" he said quickly. His voice was weak, straining on tired emotions. It was then Shizuka noticed how close their faces were towards each other. She could feel his warm breath caressing her fragile skin. Their eyes connected. She saw the desperate plea in Atemu's beautiful. His past lay upon tainted grounds.

"Don't do that"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't analyze me…just see me for who I am now…not the past" he said. The impact of his words grasped to her heart. Even though she wanted to solve the mystery that he was, she was afraid to go farther. It wasn't right to dig up the dead.

"…I think I could do that" she whispered with a meek smile. Atemu look into her eyes and also smiled. He brought her head and laid it on his shoulder as he placed his chin on hers. His arm went around her thin shoulders. It was the most peaceful position she had ever been in with him. He soon drifted off to his own dream world as her drifted restlessly against his chest, listening closely to his heart. She felt herself being pulled into sleep as the time went by.

"Take care of yourself Atemu" she whispered before she drifted out to sleep. He never heard her quiet plea.

* * *

Tokyo was the city of brilliant lights, a city built upon dreamers that have come and past. Shizuka looked out the window of the taxi driving them to the party. They had already stopped by the hotel to drop their things. It's been so long since she's seen those neon lights and enormous advertisements. It was then she truly missed her brother and brought endless memories back. She laid her head against the icy glass car window and only looked straight ahead. She glanced over to see Anzu and Chase in deep conversation, their voices fell on deaf ears to her, not concreting on them but at Atemu who was also transfixed by the moving images of Tokyo. She noticed he looked as though he was in a deep trance, almost sleeping with his eyes open, dreaming of his memories. She secretly prayed that this city could help her create new memories…with him. 

"We're here" said Anzu excitedly; Shizuka immediately rid herself of her thoughts as everyone exited the car. They entered the trendy styled lounge in front of them for the party. Once they entered, they could see the endless sea of people seated in at their tables waiting in anticipation for the new artist. Shizuka and Anzu went up to the bodyguard to ask for their friend, Kairi.

"Excuse sir, we're guest of the artist, Kairi, can you tell her we're here?" asked Shizuka.

"I'll phone upstairs to see if she's expecting you" said the robust man. He got out his cell phone and dialed a number. A conversation quickly transpired, neither Anzu nor Shizuka catching a word. He hung up the phone and looked towards them once again.

"Alright go up to the second floor, someone will escort you to her dressing room where's she's expecting you"

"Thanks" they both said in unison.

The four of them quickly got on the elevator and went upstairs to meet the security who without saying a word escorted them to the dressing where Kairi was. When the security guard opened the door, they came face to face with their beloved friend who was looking in the mirror putting the finishing touches on her sky blue toned dress with her black put into a side ponytail held by a blue flower. She turned towards the door and her face lit up with excitement.

"Oh my God! You guys made it!" exclaimed the raven haired girl making her over to Shizuka and Anzu as she gave them hugs.

"Of course we did, we had to watch our best friend become a superstar!" cried Anzu happily.

"We're so proud of you Kairi, we knew you would always make it!" said Shizuka.

"Thanks you guys!"

"Oh Kairi, let me introduce to our guests, this is my boyfriend, Chase, the one was I telling about" said Anzu and reached out to hold her boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you" he said extending his hand to her"

"You too, Anzu's told me so much about you" she said.

"Kairi, this is my friend, Atemu Mutou" said Shizuka bringing him closer to greet her old friend.

"Nice to meet you"

"Oh you're the _friend_ Anzu told me about, I've been dying to meet you Atemu" said Kairi eagerly.

"I'm flattered" Yami chuckled.

"Anzu, when did you tell her?!" shouted Shizuka.

"Oh I couldn't help it, I had to dish!" she replied.

"Well I have to be on stage in a few minutes, the security guards will take you to your booth it's right by the stage" said Kairi.

"Ok good luck" said Shizuka as she and Anzu gave her a one last hug before the four of them left. They went downstairs escorted by security towards the large velvet booth right beside the stage. The lights were replaced with blue beams hovering over the entire lounge. A man came on stage and gave a quick speech. He then introduced their friend who came out and waited for the applause to die down. The music began to play, a beautiful enchanting melody that rang through their hearts. She began to sing.

_**Shiroi iki ga fuyu wo tsugeru**_

_**Kimi no machi niwa mou yuki ga futteru**_

_**Tooku tooku kanjiru no wa**_

_**Kyori nanka janaku kokoro ga omou**_

_**Futari no negai wa itsukara ka zutto**_

_**Watashi dake nomo no ni nari**_

_**Soredemo issho ni itai no wa kitto**_

_**Yowasa nanka janai yo ne**_

Shizuka laid her head on Yami's chest. She looked and they both smiled. He wrapped his strong arm around her waist and brought her closer and rest his head on top of her auburn locks. She could stay like this forever as long as it was with him.

_**Kimi to miru kono keshiki ga**_

_**Aru naraba nanimo ira nai**_

_**Kimi ga inai kono keshiki wa**_

_**Yuki no naka de miru tomatta sekai**_

_**Anna ni mo sou ano toki ni wa**_

_**Koko ni shika shiawase naito omotta**_

_**Hito wa dare demo ai shite hito wo**_

_**Wasure mata hoka no hito wo aiseru no**_

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she whispered in his ear. Her soft breath was intoxicating.

"Yes, thank you for bringing me here, I'm really enjoying it"

"I'm glad"

_**Motomoto awanai futari ga koushite**_

_**Hitotsu ni natte takedo**_

_**Otagai ayumi yoru sasai na doryoku wo**_

_**Sore ga dekina kattan da ne**_

_**Kimi to miru kono keshiki ga**_

_**Aru naraba nanimo ira nai**_

_**Kimi ga inai kono keshiki wa**_

_**Yuki no naka de miru tomatta sekai**_

Yami and Shizuka were still looking into each other's eyes as they listened to the beautiful lyrics of the song. He pushed the loose strands away from her sweet face.

"You look beautiful under the blue light" he whispered.

"Thank you"

_**Kimi to miru kono keshiki ga**_

_**Aru naraba nanimo ira nai**_

_**Kimi ga inai kono keshiki wa**_

_**Yuki no naka de miru tomatta sekai**_

_**Aitai yo aitai kimi ni**_

_**Kore kara mo wasurerarenai**_

_**Kono yuki to tomoni chitta**_

_**Hakanai omoi wo mune ni daite**_

He continued to be transfixed with her apparent beauty. He could no longer take it. He leaned down and kissed her…

-

-

-

English Translation

The white breath tells me it's winter

In your town it's already snowing

I think that feelings can still be

Heard from far, far away

Since when has our wish just been, time after time

The sound of my material gifts ringing?

Despite that, the things that hurt us

Can't make us weak.

If you look at this scene before us

You won't need anything

This scene you see is that of the world

Stopping to watch the snow fall.

If this is so, a long time from now

We might be able to join together as one.

A person can forget those who they

Loved before, and is able to love again.

By nature, couples aren't

Joined together, and will fall apart

But by mutual compromise

They can overcome trivial fallouts.

If you look at this scene before us

You won't need anything

This scene you see is that of the world

Stopping to watch the snow fall.

If you look at this scene before us

You won't need anything

This scene you see is that of the world

Stopping to watch the snow fall.

I want for us to join together

For us from now on to not forget

Let's scatter these short-lived thoughts

Like scattering snow, with an embrace.

* * *

**Ok I hope you like. This chapter is going to be the turning point in their relationship but is it for the better or the worse? You'll just have to find out**


	7. Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Chapter 7: Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes

-

-

"Damn it!" Shizuka muttered under soft breath. She was deeply annoyed by all the flashing lights and booming sounds in the arcade interfering with her thoughts. She aimed the plastic toy gun at the wide screen, hitting every target her hazel eyes touched. Her concretion was slightly altered when she went to fix the pink clip in her lush auburn locks and then she went back to shooting. She was shooting at the mass targets at screen, she was shooting the rapid emotions she was trying to forgot; she was shooting at the heart-filled kiss that was placed on her lips by the one man her heart secretly yearned for yet scared her. No matter how much time she kept shooting, she couldn't forget the kiss she and Atemu had shared just hours ago. It was kiss that made her long for happiness again; a kiss that made her dream a dangerous dream. She couldn't help but feel fear in loving him. Love had hurt her more times than she could count; could this time really be different? Was he feeling this sense of fear? She was happy to escape for just a moment especially with him. She had to ask herself as well as him these questions and Kairi, the same songstress whose song enchanted their hearts and fated their kiss showed her that.

Flashback

_The music ended. The secret lovers slowly broke away. Their hearts found a new rhythm to dance to. Amethyst never left hazel. No one had ever noticed their intimate moments. At that moment, Shizuka didn't know what to feel. Her mind was dazed. One part wanted to embrace him and confess what her heart was feeling. Another part wanted to break away and run as fast as she could. She felt that reoccurring feeling of longing for him but made herself believe that he was simply another dream she couldn't touch._

_After an hour, they all went out to a restaurant nearly to celebrate their beloved friend's lovely performance. Not a word was spoken between them. Their eyes occasionally met but they quickly ended. She hated this bitter silence. _

_Kairi sat down beside and was talking to Anzu and Chase however she kept giving a concerned glance to Shizuka who hadn't said a word since the lounge and neither had her friend, Atemu. She finally decided to act upon her worries and help her friend._

_"Shizuka?"_

_"Yes? What is it, Kairi?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts._

_"I need your help with something; can you come to the bathroom with me?"_

_"I guess"_

_She gave a meek smile but Kairi wasn't fooled. She could see the lingering sadness in her eyes. They excused themselves from the table. Kairi noticed the sorrowful expression on Atemu's face but quickly hid as if it was an attempt to hide something deeper and perhaps more painful. They entered the bathroom and Shizuka proceeded to the mirror in front and began to rummaged through her small purse and if she hadn't a care in the world._

_"So what do you need help with, Kairi?" she asked returning her small pink crystallized clip to put in her flowing red hair._

_"Shizuka…you're not fooling me…is there something wrong?" she asked very concerned._

_"…It's nothing" said Shizuka in a small whisper. She still faced the mirror, fixing the clip in her hair. The usual pink shimmering crystals were now dull and gloomy just as the shine in her eyes._

_"Don't bullshit me, Shizuka, tell me what's bothering you" she said now angered._

_"Have you" She began. "Ever been…afraid of loving someone?" _

_Shizuka now faced her with eyes with uncertainty and hurt. Kairi stood confused. Was it wrong to love? It was something she had never seen before in anyone._

_"I don't understand"_

_"Have you ever loved someone…but no matter how much your heart may want them, you were afraid?"_

_"Of what? What's so frightening about loving someone?"_

_"…Of being broken again" she answered wearily. The young songstress was now in awe. She had never seen her friend in such a manner but then again she knew of Shizuka's history with relationships, they never had a happy ending._

_"Is it the guy you're having this problem with here? Is it Atemu?"_

_"Yes" she whispered._

_"You hardly know him" Kairi replied in disbelief._

_"Does it matter? My hearts doesn't know time, it's only touched by what I see, what I feel…Kairi, I can't tell you this feeling because this is my first time feeling it, he kissed me tonight, during your song…I had never had a kiss where I had truly felt something; It was one simplistic kiss that suddenly became my world, it was then I realized something"_

_"What is it?" she questioned further._

_"…I realized I was never in love before" she said in a weary tone. "I never was in love with any guy I've ever been with even Duke; As mush as he loved, I never truly and deeply loved him like I do Atemu…I realized I stayed with him in hopes that I would eventually fell in love with him but it never occurred, I now believe that's why we broke up. He saw that I didn't love him and I was starting to give up. I was distraught not out of sadness but hopelessness at the fact I would never be able to love but I'm afraid if I give up my heart to him, he may only crush it"_

_"Shizuka" said Kairi in a sympathetic tone, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know you've had your adventures with love but I can tell this time is different, if you love and if he loves just as much as you do then it's worth risking, trust me Shizuka, sometimes love means risking your heart and that's something everyone must face sooner or later"_

End of Flashback

Love meant risking your heart at times but how many tries was she willing to take? She wanted to be with Yami, she enjoyed their conversations as while as their time spent together. What was she suppose to do?

"If you think so hard, you may hurt yourself" said Atemu sneaking up behind her while she continued shooting. She imply smiled. Neither of them had yet brought up the kiss, mainly because neither knew where to start. You have two people who never knew true love so how could they possibly explain a feeling they have never experienced but only sought in their dreams of paradise.

"Well maybe I was thinking about someone special" she said with a smirk. She was content with feeling his smile against her neck with his strong arms wrapped around her waist but still in a friendly matter and nothing romantic even though those thoughts would sometimes cross her mind as well as his.

"Really? I wonder who that is" he said with a playful sarcasm. They both started to laugh, living in their peaceful bliss. They left the arcade walking through the brilliant lights of the city of Tokyo hand in hand. She honestly didn't know what to call their relationship now but she enjoyed being having a sense of intimacy with him and that was a feeling fueled a dying happiness within. Her mind often traveled to where his lips touched hers and how an overwhelming sense of joy washed over her and she never wanted to leave his side but then at that exact moment fear seeped through and she became fearful of how happiness may escaped once again. They continued to walk amongst the smiles and laughter of the night while being blinded the neon lights and large billboards the city had to offer and wandered back their painful reality of where love was scarce and happiness never existed.

* * *

Once back in the hotel, Atemu carried the sleeping auburn haired maiden to her chambers. He managed to open the door to surprisingly see no one in the room waiting for them.

'Must not have gotten back' he thought and he carefully laid her on the soft sheets. He looked down her like a protective guardian angel, watching her chest go up and down, her lips were a soft pink and slightly opened giving her an adorable look. He blushed, happy she couldn't see him now. She looked utterly beautiful right now, like an angel without wings. He had to contain himself, he didn't want to repeat his actions from earlier, and he still didn't know how it affected her since she refused to talk about it. Even so, he was afraid of loving this girl, he was afraid he would have the same tragic ending as his mother.

He kissed her forehead and left the room without a word, pondering what would he do now? He entered the room next door he shared with Anzu's boyfriend who also wasn't there. He simply assumed that they were still hanging out somewhere but that really didn't concern him right now.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the only person he could talk at this moment. He needed someone's comfort right now.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice came to the phone.

"Asleep already Seto" said Atemu trying his best to sound somewhat happy.

"Trying to, so what's wrong because there's gotta be something wrong for you to call me with Shizuka around" he said.

"…I kissed her" Atemu whispered softly.

"What?"

"I said I kissed her" he said a bit louder, his sadness intensified.

"So what's wrong with that? You like her don't you?"

"But I don't want to" he said choking back on his tears.

"Why?"

"It just wouldn't be right, I don't deserve-"

"Atemu…everyone deserves happiness, just because of what happened to your mother and your illness doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy"

"What if-"

"There's a lot of 'what ifs' Atemu but sometimes you can't always question what will happen and only focus on what's happening now, you love her as much as she probably loves you, take a chance on happiness Yami, everybody's gotta learn it sometime" said Seto.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon"

"Alright bye"

They both hung up simultaneously, Yami looked with sorrowful and unsure eyes on the phone with Seto's words lingering in his thoughts.

_Everybody gotta learn it sometimes…_

Meanwhile Shizuka had arisen from her sleep, looking around the hotel room. There was no one there. She looked over to her side to see a folded piece of paper on the desk; she picked up and opened it.

_'Went to an after party. Be back by 1:00am_

_Anzu & Kairi'_

She smiled, she loved the fact she had friends that cared about her so much. Suddenly she heard something. She looked up and saw a piece of index card on the carpet. She walked over to it and read it.

'_Are you asleep?'_

She smiled knowing it was from Yami. She laughed at the apparent sarcasm. He was always able to do that to her.

* * *

They sat up lying towards the edge of the bed, looking at an old black and white American film with a deep interest and intrigue while holding the other's hand. They were in their tranquil peace.

"I used to love watching these old American movies, it's hard to find here in Japan" Yami said quietly.

"This is my first time watching one, it's really good" she replied, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Shizuka…I um…I just want to say that I don't know what happened to me tonight but I want to remain your friend, I've never met someone like you before and I want to continue feeling whatever kind of emotion this when I'm around you, I don't want kind of relationship this is between us but all I know is…I want you here…by my side" he said sincerely. She looked at him with passionate filled eyes. She was thrilled he understood and that he was still willing to stay friends.

"I guess only time will tell…to see where we'll go from here" she said smiling.

"I guess so" he said and they went back to watching their movie with their hearts connected and spirits intertwined.

* * *

**Alright here's another chapter. I'm sorry for the late update but things have been really busy but hopefully the next update will be up about one - two weeks from now. I'm working on two new stories also at the same time so I may post them in the next few weeks too. Later! Please Review.**


	8. Happiness Never Seen

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Chapter 8: A Happiness Never Seen

-

-

Days and weeks disappeared as time drag on. Snowflakes turned into cherry petals and white became green. Spring had arrived in Domino and burst of fresh air and cool breezes came and the delightful sun became warm and welcoming. It was also a season where nature can open your deepest desires and make love blossom into the perfect flower.

Shizuka exited the large building on to the green campus grounds. She smiled to herself dreamily thinking about last night with Yami. A small piece of happiness filled the empty void in her heart. It was definitely was a night she would remember.

Flashback

_It was another perfect evening with the man she secretly desired. After their stay in Tokyo, they decided not to think too hard on what their relationship was. It was fact that they both enjoyed the kiss and many times had they been tempted to repeat the magic for a second time; tonight was one of them._

_They returned to his apartment after watching a great movie at the nearby theater. Yami let them in his empty apartment, Seto was with Kisara tonight so it was just them, a dangerous yet tempting situation._

_Yami's gaze turned to Shizuka. She was a very sexy yet somewhat conservative black lacy corset tank top with dark denim and tasteful black heels. Her hair held it's usually fiery brightness. She was simply breathtaking. He smiled. Shizuka looked at him, meeting his gaze. She admired his wonderful and handsome facial features. His beautiful crimson eyes were incomparable and she had to admit that hair was edgy and made almost…sexy. She saw him smile and she felt herself melt, that smile could wash away any sorrow she might have. She smiled in return._

_"So do you want to just chill out here?" he asked._

_"Sure, my favorite show is about to come on and Anzu's off with her dance crew" she said._

_"What's that?" he asked turning the lights in the apartment and cut on the television._

_"Tokyo Tower" _**(1)**

_"Oh I love the show; Seto always cracks on me for liking a soap opera"_

_"Well aren't you lucky, you get the pleasure of watching it with me" she said with smirk, a smirk that was dangerous in such a tempting situation._

_"I'm lucky for a lot of things when it comes to you" said Yami in a sultry voice placing his strong arms around her thin waist. She loved when hearing his voice sound seductive and captivating. Her hands traced his upper arm, every muscle was perfectly sculpted. They were completely unaware of their flirtatious, it was something occurred often, a little too often for comfort._

_"And what might those things be?" she said seductively._

_"Well I can think of two things off the top of my head" he said with a smirk, glancing down at her cleavage. She chuckled and playfully hit him. He always loved it when she would wear these kinds of tops and she only wanted to make him happy._

_"Come on let's watch the show" he said with slight hesitation as if he suddenly became conscious of what he was doing and guided her to the guide where they sat against the headboard and began to watch the soap opera._

_She placed his head against his warm soothing chest and was lulled by the soft subtle song of his heart. Her face grew warm as if it was bright young day. She felt his hands soothe her while traveling up and down in a slow yet steady tempo. He felt as comfortable and at ease with her like this. He felt a small peace; he entered a paradise when he saw her smile as did she. They were the keys to unlocking their own to their paradise, their own happiness._

End of Flashback

The simplicity of yesterday ringed her Shizuka's fragile and loving heart. She walked over to the fully bloomed cherry blossoms that sweet April had to give. She sat on the bench under the pink and white petals dancing happily amongst the breeze. She looked up and the memory of the night the snow fall upon her cheek did she meet the man that made her heart sing to a harmonious rhapsody and dream of paradise once more. It had been three months since then.

"Shizuka-chan!"

Her head shot forward to see Anzu running up to her.

"Shizuka, why are you sitting under here looking so lonely besides don't you have another class to be in now?" she asked sitting next to the red head.

"My next class got canceled so I decided to just hang out until my last class" she replied.

"So how was your night with Atemu, you were asleep when I got in, I meet him in front of the door leaving, he told me he had carried downstairs since you had fallen asleep"

"Oh? I wonder how I got downstairs"

"It's funny how things work, I remember when you came home that cold night, you looked as though paradise had revealed itself to you and even now when you look at him, I see a new found happiness I've never seen, I'm happy for you Shizuka"

"Thank you but what do you mean by a "happiness I've never seen"?" asked Shizuka

"I mean when you were with Duke, I almost felt that you faked every smile and every kiss you took with him, I never said anything because I thought it wasn't my place, do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Why don't you two…I don't know, start going out? It's obviously you feel something more as he does"

"But we're both afraid entering our paradise for we've been mislead before"

"I don't understand"

"It's nothing" said Shizuka with a relieving sigh. "I'm going to see my grandmother this weekend with my brother and his fiancé, we go there every April since she lives by the lake near Mt. Arashiyama, I can't wait to see them especially my grandma, maybe she can help me with my problems"

Anzu placed her hand on Shizuka's shoulder. "Don't worry Shizuka, if anyone can help now, she definitely and I'm sure Jounouchi will manage to say something sweet and smart at the same time" she said and they simply laughed. Maybe this trip would really help her answer some questions.

* * *

"Mr. Mutou, I'm happy to see you well" said the doctor walking over the tri-colored hair boy sitting on the patient's chair awaiting his test results. He hated coming to the doctor but lately he felt a strong motivation to come and stay well.

"Don't keep me in suspense, doc, am I going to die today or tomorrow?' he said jokingly.

"No my friend" the doctor chuckled. "This is actually the best test results I've seen in you for a long time but your stress level had intensified and that's starting 'cause some problems and if you don't be careful, it can trigger your infection around the body tissue of your heart to get worse"

"Like what?"

"Well you said you've had constant fevers, been feeling extremely tired lately, and been having deep pains breathing right?" he asked.

"Yes"

"That's why, your flares are becoming more frequent, whatever is bothering you inside is affecting greatly, what's going on?" asked the doctor concerned.

"Well…there's this girl…and…" said Atemu trailing off.

"That explains why your results are some much better" said the doctor with a sly grin.

"Yeah but" he said blushing. "We're friends right now but - I really care about her very deeply, she just gives me such a peace when I'm with her and deep down I know she feels the same…we went on a trip to Tokyo about a month or two ago and we kissed….I can't describe the wonderful feelings I felt but I felt relieved and calm but both are afraid of moving forward, we've both been hurt before and we're just afraid"

"So mentally you're battling your desire…of finally being able to love her"

"Yes"

"Mr. Mutou, I've been your doctor for quite sometime, I know you have fought many inner demons since your childhood and that has affected your health drastically but sometimes love can be the cure of any disease, I could see it in you that you truly love this girl, it's a happiness I've never seen in you, take chance Mr. Mutou"

"Thanks, I just wish it was that easy"

"It's not but let your heart be at ease and tell her the truth"

"I don't know, I've already been keeping so much from her, I haven't even told her that I have-"

"You don't have to lay everything on the line all at once" he interrupted. "Take your time, just tell her truth at your own pace, and trust me, it's for the best"

Atemu smiled as if a new ray of hope shined trough him.

"Thank you"

* * *

**(1)** - Tokyo Tower is the name of a real show I saw on AZN one bored night so no I don't own it.

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I know you're wondering about Yami's condition but you'll find out about it soon, I promise. The next update won't come as fast. I'm going away for about a week and then I have a big party to prepare for. Please review.**


	9. As the Blue Bird Sang

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Chapter 9: As the Blue Bird Sang

-

-

Shizuka walked off the train station platform on the simple sidewalk of the old Kyoto roads. It was a pleasant day. She was happy to see that the leaves and flowers had return. There was nothing like Kyoto in the blissful spring. A soft pink petal landed on her nose and she chuckled to herself. It was the weekend and she would finally be able to see not only her grandmother but her brother as well. She hailed a cab in less than fifteen minutes. She got in and looked out the window happily.

"1-12 Hankyu Arashiyama please" she stated. **(1)**

"No problem" responded the cab driver as he drove off.

Shizuka admired the green scenery and reminiscence about the old childhood memories of Kyoto. She missed both her grandmother but especially her brother, Jounouchi. She often kept in touch with him over the phone but she hadn't seen in almost a year ever since they both went their separate ways. She had decided to stay in Domino to attend Domino University and he went to study architecture at Nagasaki Tech. They left Kyoto when she was only eight years old. She remember crying so much when her mother told her she had to leave, Kyoto had held a special place in her heart but she had grown to equally Domino and wouldn't leave it for the world especially now that she found something worth fighting for in Domino or rather a certain someone.

The cab pulled up in front of a small house neatly nestled amongst the green bushes and trees overlooking the tranquil waters of the lake reflecting the high pecks of Mt. Arashiyama.

"Thank you" she said as she handed him the money. The cab driver smiled as she got out the car and drove off. Shizuka gazed at the house with a simplistic smile. She had missed this house so much and so dearly, it was as though her heart was about to cry at any given moment.

She walked up to the door step and rang the doorbell and simply waited with deep anticipation. Another a few seconds, the door was opened to reveal an older blonde male. Shizuka's eyes lit up with an unbelievable happiness.

"Nii-sama!" she cried happily and hugged him. She heard him chuckle and felt his arms wrap around her.

"Hey Shizuka, it's been a long time"

"Too long nii-chan" she said. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she was able to shrug it off. Jounouchi simply smiled. He too was thrilled to see the radiant red head again. He brought her in as she walked into the traditional Japanese household as they entered the living room beside them and saw a young female blonde dressed in a purple leather jacket and skirt with a white corset. Shizuka's face once again lit up with happiness.

"Oh my God! Mai!" she cried running over to the blonde and embraced her.

"Hey Hun, It's been a while" she said.

"So let me see it" said Shizuka with a grin. Mai grinned like a smart Cheshire cat as she put up her hand with a modest size diamond ring on her finger. It glimmered beautiful in the sunlight.

"I'm so happy for you, Mai; do you plan a date yet?"

"Well Jounouchi graduates in May so we planned for the beginning of July; you know you and Anzu have to be my maids of honor"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way and you know Anzu would have a fit if she wasn't"

Jounouchi stood behind them and smiled in his corner. It felt good to see his sister and his fiancé together like this after so long apart.

He walked and as they all sat down together and continued talking, catching up on times spent apart. Shizuka took the time to truly examine appearance. He was already a senior in college, something no one ever expected for him to accomplish. She had to admit, her brother could be a little dense sometimes but no matter what he managed to put a smile on everyone's faces, it was that aspect she missed the most about him. In his face, she could see the new found maturity in him yet maintain his old charm.

As they continued to laughed, an old woman slowly walked downstairs, smiling while hearing the laughter of her grandchildren.

"Is that my lovely grand daughter I hear down there?" she asked with a smile reaching the end of the stairs.

"Obaasan!" she cried happily and hurried over to hug her beloved grandmother. **(1)**

"I'm so happy to see everyone here, oh Jounouchi since your sister here, why don't you run to the store and get some things so I start a wonderful meal for you three" she said walking further into the living room.

"Sure obaasan, c'mon Mai" said Jounouchi. Mai gave a confused face towards her fiancé.

"Why do I have to go?"

"So you can help pick out stuff" he replied with a wink and a devious grin. She suddenly realized why her presence was needed.

"Well in that case, I better go"

"Great, here's the list and don't take too long, we're hungry"

"Trust me, obaasan; I'll never you down…especially when it comes to food"

Shizuka chuckled quietly and shook her head. Some things truly never change.

* * *

_I wonder what she's doing now_

Atemu entered the fully lit dorm room from his classes. He saw his cousin was sitting on the bed watching television, engrossed in his programming. Yami rolled his eyes and throw his keys on the desk. His cousin then immediately turned to his spiky haired cousin.

"Skipping class and day dreaming about your girlfriend?" said the brunette playfully. Yami sighed and then smirked in return.

"One, my teacher canceled our class because he had a meeting and two, she's not my girlfriend"

"But you were thinking about her" he said with smug look on his face. Yami simply rolled his eyes as he watched drop his bags on the floor and proceed to his bed, turning the television on.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Kisara?"

"Yeah but she doesn't get out for another hour and a half, are you trying to get rid of me?" said Kaiba turning over to his cousin.

"Of course not" he replied sarcastically. Kaiba simply chuckled.

"You know Kisara has been dying to meet your Shizuka, she won't leave me alone about it"

"Tell Kisara she ain't meeting anyone til she pays me the money she owes me from our last game of bullshit"

"No I'm serious" the brunette protested. "I talked to my mother, she wants us to come up with the girls next weekend; I told about Shizuka and she wants to meet her"

"Seto, I don't know…"

"C'mon, what's stopping you? It's just a small family get-together"

"Well for one thing, I have to work on my art project and two, you know how Aunt Achika gets when she first meets a girl, remember when she first met Kisara"

"Oh God, she couldn't stop crying for about a week and made her meet just about every famous business associate and socialite in fucking Domino, Kisara threw up she was so nervous"

"See, that's why I'm not sure and plus she's not my girlfriend"

"Then what is she?" asked Seto with a deep profound interest. He was interested in hearing his reply.

"She's…" Atemu was speechless. What could he say? How can he describe her to Seto without revealing his true feelings?

_'She's my world, I love her' more than anything, she's my paradise...she's my happiness'  
_

But that was a wish he couldn't allow himself to have.

"That's not the point, I still haven't figured out how I'm going do this final project for my art class"

"What do you have to do?" he asked with slight disappointment. His cousin refused happiness even though he knows it's killing him.

"Well, it's has a be picture of someone, preferably someone you know and it has to have a sexual yet tasteful desire in it; it doesn't have to be full frontal nudity but it does have to be tasteful and you have to use that person to tell a story about you…the person that does the best gets their art from the year hung up in the Domino Royal Art Gallery"

"That's great, so where's are you going a chick you feel that comfortable around?"

"I have a few ideas" said Atemu thinking a particular person in mind now it was just figuring out how to approach her.

* * *

"So Shizuka-chan, how have you been doing lately?" asked her grandmother as they walked the trail along the lake beside the evergreen forest. The birds were chirping happily and the sun peeked through the leaves like a little child hiding from their mother.

"Fine I suppose, school's almost over thank goodness and I'm happy I made time to see you and Jounouchi"

"I'm happy my dear but I do worry about you"

"What do you mean obaasan?" she asked.

"When I saw you from upstairs, you seemed a little different; you looked happy but your eyes held an unspoken sadness as if you were thinking about someone that you missed or…possibly couldn't have"

"Obaasan…."

"Tell me what's wrong dear?" said the old woman with a soothing comfort. Shizuka felt at ease with grandmother and the serenity of Kyoto.

"I just read finished a book called 'This Side of Paradise' and when I read the ending last night, it reminded of the situation right now but I want to avoid the ending she had"

"Ah, I know the book well, I read a few years back, a lovely but tragic story it was; it was the author's story about finding happiness or what she called paradise but what does this have to do with you, my dear?"

"The author wanted to find happiness with her husband but when he left her, she refused to let herself enjoy any kind of happiness brought her way even by her own child; I've never had good luck with relationships but I know how she feels but never getting past a fear and letting yourself be happy"

"So you love someone your heart is afraid of loving" replied the old woman. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She looked at her grandmother with a strong hope in her eyes. She could only hope she could help her somehow.

"My reality for love isn't a bright one"

"Everybody's reality gets a rough but what people don't realize is it's only that one patch that looks grim, there's still so much more to see"

"There's so many different patches, I don't know where do find my happiness"

"Shizuka…When I first met your grandfather, I had just gotten out of a horrible relationship and I met him while I was at the shrine with my mother right here in Kyoto; he was such a wonderful, he gave me more love than I could ever ask for yet at that time I never once said those words to him like he told me every night 'I love you'; I loved that man but my heart was still healing from my last loss, it was still bleeding tears from those endless sorrowful nights, the war **(2)** came and he was sent off, I couldn't sleep and think right when he left, when I thought I had almost lost him, I realized I couldn't hold back any longer; when he came back, I jumped in his arms with an unbridled happiness and said I loved you more times than I could count and it was then did I achieve happiness"

"That's wonderful obaasan"

"He used a 'Birdy' because he said I reminded him of a blue bird because I was beautiful yet no one the song I sung was that of a tragedy" she said. "Shizuka, if you love this man, just remember, fate can take him away anytime so don't let a bleeding heart stop you from happiness"

"Thank you obaasan" said Shizuka with a bright smile. She looked to the skies and saw the blue birds sing and dance with each other.

_'And I hope that one day my heart can allow me love him just in my dreams of our paradise for you and me'  
_

* * *

**(1) - Obaasan means "grandmother"**

**(2) - When I say the war, I'm referring to World War II**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it especially the Jounouchi cameo but I prmoise you'll see more of him later. Please Review. It gives me inspiration.**_  
_


	10. Untold Stories of the Heart

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Chapter 10: Untold Stories of the Heart

-

-

"So how was your stay at your grandmother's?" asked Anzu coming out the bathroom of the dorm room apartment with a towel wrapped around her head, covering her brown locks with a navy tank top and matching shorts. She walked over to her roommate's bed and sat down next to Shizuka who was writing away in her notebook.

"It was really fun, it was nice to see Jou and Mai, the wedding date is already set. It's going to be in July" she said looking away from the small notebook.

"Oh my God! That means we have to go dress shopping" exclaimed Anzu.

"Yeah especially since we're the wedding, Mai told me we're the maids of honor, she's coming to Domino in a few weeks"

"We better be" said Anzu causing both of them to chuckled.

"So…whose going to be your date? Asked the brunette with a sly grin.

"Anzu, please don't make answer" she said with a pleasant smile on her face. Her cheeks became a rosy red. Anzu's grin widened.

"C'mon you know you want to!"

"Maybe I do but we'll see soon, I'll do it only if you promise not to bug me a lot" she said.

"I promise"

"Good" she said going back to her writing. Anzu stared curiously at the page filled with words. Shizuka was completely unaware of her friends staring down at her notebook. When she couldn't contain her curiosity anymore, she snatched the book out her hands and her eyes immediately following her words. Shizuka's face grew red and immediately tried to retrieve her precious little black book.

"Anzu-chan! Give it back!" she cried chasing her friend around the bed. Anzu simply maneuvered around the red head and continued reading, turning pages as she went until she was standing on the bed.

"Shizuka, why didn't tell me you write poetry" she asked, continuing her reading.

"I don't know it's just something I do in private and give in to my class, just please give it back!"

"Fine, fine, you don't have to whine" said the brunette handing her the small notebook. Shizuka walked over to her bed and bend down out of Anzu's view to place her precious in a small chest her friend didn't know about under her bed. She got back up and looked over at the clock.

"Oh my God! I didn't know it was so late already, I have to go to the bookstore and pick up my new novel for class!" she exclaimed as she hot up and starting grabbing her clothes, trying to get dress as quickly as she could. Anzu watched in amazement at her friend's hysteria.

"You should show Atemu this, I'm sure he'll like it" said the brunette. Shizuka was hardly paying any attention.

"I gotta go, later Anzu!" she said quickly walking over to the door with her handbag in hand and left with great speed leaving Anzu still standing on her bed, staring at the door. She thought for a moment and a devious grin came to her face.

"Time to find that book"

* * *

_'How am I going to ask her?'_

Atemu sat on his bed with a sketchbook in hand. He was drawing a picture of an opened casket with a bleeding heart inside with decorative floral arrangements honoring it's presence as if a man himself was lying in it, over the casket was a banner reading 'Another Heart Broken By Love'.

He continued the color in the fine lines of the dreary and gothic vision he had created. He sighed and wondered would this be the fate of his heart if he gave into his desires, the dreams of love that contained Shizuka.

"Do you ever draw anything I don't know…happy?"

Yami looked over to his side to see his cousin examined his artwork. Yami had a sour look on his face.

"And this is coming from Mr. Sunshine who loves to meet new people" he replied slightly angered for invading his privacy, slamming his book closed.

"Don't get crabby with me 'cause you can't be with your girlfriend" said his cousin moving over to his own bed. Atemu's face turned a bright red. Seto noticed and smirked.

"Did you ask her to help out with your project?"

"No I was planning on asking her tonight and besides I still don't know how I'm going to draw the picture"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaiba.

"Well I would like to convey a certain message and I have one idea in my mind but it's missing something" he said pondering while finishing his current artwork.

"Well maybe a poem would do the trick"

"Unless you can writ one I don't see how that's going to write, I'm an artist not a writer" said Atemu.

"Well didn't you mention Shizuka's major in writing and literature?"

"Yeah"

"Well maybe you can ask Shizuka or better yet maybe you can ask her roommate to help you surprise" said Seto.

"That's not a bad idea"

"It's worth the try, she would really appreciate it and it would add more to the story if she gives a little something extra to it"

Yami looked over at his cousin and thought about his idea. It was very good after all; the story would involve him and her. Maybe it was worth the try. Atemu leaned over to grab his cell phone and dialed a number, he held the phone to his ear and a young woman's voice came to the phone.

"Hi Anzu, it's Atemu, I need your help…"

* * *

"Found it!" Shizuka exclaimed quietly to herself. She received the book from the shelves of the large book store in downtown. It was a regular sprig- like day that she was enjoying to the fullest. She paid for the book and went on her way. She walked down the street with thoughts of her secret love invading her mind. She blushed, she couldn't help it sometimes. It was painful sometimes because she couldn't say what she felt openly and prayed that one day that maybe, just maybe, her heart would let her. 

Shizuka noticed she was by the Domino Garden and decided to take a walk in it. She loved flowers. She enjoyed being lost amongst the vivid and striking colors while the fallen petals from above.

She stopped when she noticed a group of amethyst colored orchids, the same color of his eyes. She bent down and admired the elegant richness of the flower that dazzle with beauty yet still slightly hung limply that reminded her of the sadness she often saw in his eyes as if his heart was bleeding to it's death. A peaceful look appeared on her face as the wind played with her auburn locks, she only wished that he could be here looking at the flowers with her at this moment.

"Still a maiden amongst the flowers I see"

She snapped around still kneeling on the ground, following the voice from above to see the silhouette of a man covered by the sunlight as she was covered in his shadow. Shizuka's eyes danced in curiosity as she got up and straighten her skirt. Her eyes traveled to the unknown figure once ago. Familiar green eyes strike her as her eyes widened in disbelief.

_'Oh my God'_ she thought.

"Hi Shizuka"

"…Hi….Duke"

* * *

"Anzu, I thought you said you knew where it was!" exclaimed Atemu rampaging through the draws beside Shizuka's bed. After the call, Anzu agreed to help her roommate's friend. She actually thought it was pretty sweet what he was trying to do for her. Anzu smiled at him as she continued searching the little black book. 

"Well I kind-of-sort-of wasn't paying attention she put it away but it's got to be somewhere around here" she explained.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing" he said now worried.

"Of course, to be honest I think it's sweet, you want her to be apart of her work, I wish my boyfriend would do something like that for me" said Anzu causing Atemu to blushed as he looked away. He noticed her quiet laughter.

_'Between her and Seto, I don't know whose worse"_

They continued searching as Atemu decided to go underneath the bed. He noticed a small metal chest underneath the bed and pulled it out. Anzu turned to him and sat beside, both puzzled by the mysterious chest. Atemu slowly reached to open but it was locked.

"Great, its locked" he sighed.

"Wait" said Anzu. She quickly got up and went over to her dresser where there was a small bronze key and gave it to Atemu. He stared at her for a moment and took the key from her hands to open the chest. Once opened, he felt like a pirate who had found the treasure of his lifetime. Inside, there were letter upon letters, pictures, upon pictures, memories upon memories, all of them linked to her. He saw the small black book and picked it up and noticed a picture had fell down back into the chest. Anzu steadily watched as he placed the book by his side and picked up the picture. The picture was of another man holding Shizuka. Anzu's eyes quickly saddened.

"That's Duke" she said as his questionable still stared at the picture. "That's her ex-boyfriend, she broke with him…it was the same night she met you"

"Why does she look so…unhappy?" he asked looking into Anzu's eyes.

"Duke was a great guy, he really was but…Shizuka is someone who has been searching for happiness for a long time and for a minute we thought maybe he could remedy that but she never loved the way he did her, she never loved him…like she loves you"

His amethyst eyes intensified, his heart rate increased as the pain increased inside him. He looked away and quickly got up and to take his leave. Anzu quickly grabbed the black book and stopped him from leaving. She has a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please just hear me out…She cares about you deeply just like I know you do for her but you're both scared because of something that happened to you, I don't know much about you Atemu but I know she's happy when she's with you and when she's happy that makes me happy because she's finally found peace" she said. She handed him the book.

"Please don't break her heart again"

He let those words sink in his heart fro a moment. He took the book from Anzu's fragile hands. His eyes softened as she looked into her pleading blue eyes. It reminded him of the same plea Seto made before he left for Tokyo. It made him wonder how much longer he would have to live in such darkness.

"Thank you" he whispered as softly as the finest silk and left. Anzu looked at the door for several minutes after he left, she saw so much pain and hurt in his eyes it was almost unspeakable.

"Oh Atemu, I wondered happened to you to make you so unhappy…just she is"

* * *

"So how have you been?' asked the raven haired man. Shizuka simply walked besides smiling half-heartedly looking toward the ground. They had been walking together for only a few minutes and she was already very uncomfortable. Why is it that she has to see him now, especially when her heart is so confused? 

"I'm fine"

"…I've miss you" he said quietly. She was now staring into his eyes deeply.

"Duke I-"

"Don't" he said interrupted. "You don't have to apologize to me, again, it wasn't meant to be, I understand that now"

"Duke, I don't want you to think you were a horrible boyfriend or a bad guy…I was just in a different place" he said standing in front of him. He took a minute to look into her eyes and noticed something within her.

"You've found him"

"What?"

"You've found the one for you, I can tell, the look in your eyes…I used to yearn for that look, he's a lucky guy" he said with a sorrowfully. She just blushed.

"I wish he could know that" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't confessed my feelings yet…I don't know how to tell him"

"Sometimes the heart likes to keep its stories untold to world, you have to be the one face your heart's fear and let love take its course"

"Thanks Duke"

"Shizuka, I'm always here for you no matter what" he said reassuringly. She smiled in comfort.

"Thank you for understanding" she said. They continued walking remembering lost memories but couldn't help but think about the man who brought her closer to her own paradise.

* * *

**Another chapter down. The story will be coming to an end soon, I have about five or six chapters planned out and I know there's not that much Yami x Shizuka in this chapter but I guartnee you that you won't be disappointed with the next chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	11. The Perfect Smile

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Chapter 11: The Perfect Smile

-

-

_'God, I didn't think it would be this hard'_

Atemu stared at the phone for about twenty minutes now. Today he was planning to ask Shizuka to pose for him for his art project; he was going to ask her to not only pose but in a very revealing manner. He swallowed hard, his hands were quivering. It's bad enough that he was having one of his flares but he didn't have a temperature or nausea like he usually did but he still felt extremely fatigued and couldn't stop his nose bleeds. He was starting to breathe harder by the second. His chest was heaving. He never had this much pain in his chest before. He usually had pain only in his joints but now he felt like someone was trying to rip his heart from his heart. Why did his body have to turn on him now at a time like this?

"Yami, I know you're nervous about asking her but it's not that hard" said his cousin walking over to his bed side trying to relieved his cousin of his worries.

"O-oh um yeah, I'm just worried she might take it the wrong way" he said nervously. Atemu didn't want to tell Seto his real reason for his physical state. He didn't need Seto to worry about him than he already does besides he hates focusing on his illness. He didn't need to think about his deathbed anymore than he already does. Kaiba looked at him questionably and noticed his eyes darted all over the room and his chest rising and falling. He knew something was deeply wrong with his fragile cousin.

"Yami, it won't be that bad, I mean the worst she would think is that you're an undercover pervert" he said with a smirked. He saw his cousin's eyes grow wide.

"WHAT?!!"

"I'm just fucking with you, just ask already"

"I don't know what am I going to do?" Yami whined looking down at the floor. Seto rolled his eyes and grabbed his cell phone and started dialing at number. Yami looked at him questionably.

"Seto, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Since you want to be a coward, I'll do it for you" he replied putting the phone to his ear. Yami's eyes almost popped out his head.

"What?! No, Seto stop!!" cried Yami trying desperately to take the phone away from his cousin's grip. The young brunette quickly dodged him and moved around the room in effort to stay away. He heard a young woman's voice come to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Shizuka?" said Seto laughing at his cousin's failed attempts to catch him.

"Seto please stop-"

"I'm Yami's cousin Seto, the one that was rude to you when you came over that day" said Kaiba winking at his cousin. Yami now looked angrily at his cousin.

"When were you mean to her?!" he whispered angrily. Seto just chuckled.

"Um yeah I guess so, is something wrong with Yami?" she asked.

"No but he does want to ask you something, here speak to him" he said and immediately pushed the phone towards Yami's ear causing him to freeze instantly.

"Hello?"

"Um h-hi Shizuka-chan" he stuttered nervously. He could kill Seto right now.

"Oh hi Yami, did you want to ask me something?" she asked innocently. He swallowed hard and sighed.

"Shizuka, I have an art project coming up and it's really important that I do a good job on it but because of the requirements of the piece, I need someone to pose for me…"

"Oh?" she said surprised.

"You would have be somewhat nude but my idea doesn't involve being completely nude or anything pornographic but…I would really like if you would pose for me" he said nervously. His face was a beet red. He closed his eyes to brace himself for a disappointing answer.

_'She's going to be really mad'_

"I would love to" she answered happily.

"R-really? You're really do it?"

"Sure, I know you would never do anything to hurt me, I actually feel honored that you would want me to pose for you" she said and giggled. He blushed harder.

"Thank you, If you're free tomorrow, we can do it than"

"Sure"

"Great, I'll call you tonight with the details" he said.

"Sure, bye Yami"

"Bye"

He hung out the phone and sighed happily. He sat on the bed to reel in the happiness he felt now. Seto looked his cousin and saw the look of content on his face. He loved seeing his cousin happy.

"Now was that so hard?" he said sitting beside him.

"Oh shut up!" said Yami giving his a playful push while laughing. "You were right ok; she said she was honored that I would want her to pose for me"

"Aw see how happy you made your girlfriend" replied the brunette teasingly.

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend"

"You want her to be" said Kaiba. Atemu shot him a venomous look.

"Whatever" he said rolling his eyes. In his mind, she smiled at the thought of being able to be with her. IT was dream of his since he had laid eyes on her. It was his dream to one day enter paradise with her, hand in hand, finally accepting the happiness he felt with her.

_'I promise it something special for both of us Shizuka'  
_

* * *

"He what?!" exclaimed Anzu coming out of the bathroom with a towel covering her tussled brown locks and another concealing her figure. She stared big eyed at Shizuka who was sitting on the bed blushing like a shy school girl.

"He asked to pose for him for an art piece he's doing for class" she said looking down at the floor.

"Aw that's so sweet Shizuka" she replied happily. _'So that was why he needed her poetry, how thoughtful'_

"Yeah but there's one minor thing I left…he said I somewhat…nude" she muttered quietly. Anzu stared at his roommate with wide eyes and a big smile. It was exactly the reaction she was exacting.

"Shizuka, I didn't know you had it in you!!" she exclaimed loud enough for the whole floor to hear her. She ran over to the bed and beside her friend.

"That sounds really exciting Shizuka"

"But what if…"

"If what Shizuka?" she asked curiously.

"It doesn't…like the way I look, he's a model after all, and he probably sees beautiful women everyday so…" she said sadly.

"Shizuka, you're beautiful and I know for a fact that he wouldn't ask you to pose if he didn't think that too" said Anzu reassuringly. _'Not to mention the fact, he's in love with you'_

"But-"

"No Shizuka, he will love seeing you just the way you are, just the way she saw you under the snow the night you met" said Anzu.

"Thanks" she whispered giving her a hug. She only hoped Anzu was right.

* * *

"Wow this is beautiful"

Atemu and Shizuka walked into the deluxe enchanting apartment hand in hand. Shizuka's eyes wandered all over the elegant apartment dressed in white with vibrant colored flowers along the window. Atemu placed his belongings on the light blue couch as Shizuka walked towards the small window to see the wonderful Domino skyline. She smiled as she admired the blue sky.

"How were you able to find this place?" she asked looking back at him.

"Oh well its Seto's girlfriend, Kisara's apartment and she let me use it because I needed the window, she'll be here a later after her classes" he said preparing his stand and canvas.

"Oh" she said nervously.

Yami looked at her and smiled. He turned around and grabbed a small blue box and gave it her. Her eyes turned from a sudden shock to soft and loving.

"Yami…you-"

"I figure it was only polite since you are doing for me, I wanted you to wear it today and you can consider it a gift" he said blushing slightly.

She smiled and opened her present. She gasped as she pulled out a silk beautiful embroider pink and white kimono styled robe. Her finger traced the elegantly stitched flowers. It was so beautiful. She couldn't believe he would give her anything like this. At that moment, that one gift meant the world to her.

"Yami, this must've been really expensive"

"Don't worry, not all artists are poor, remember?" he laughed. "So do you like it?"

"I love it, I've always wanted a kimono, Thank you so much" she said giving him a hug. He embraced her warmly as he smelled the sweet fragrance of her hair. She basted in the warmth of his skin and dazed off. He realized what was happening and pulled away from her.

"We should get started" he said with a light shade of pink on her face.

"Oh um I guess I'll go change" she said shyly.

"Yeah um the bathroom is to your right, I'll finish everything up" said Yami, his eyes darting across the room. He loved it when she smiled.

"Ok" she said taking her bag and new robe into the bathroom. He looked at her walk away and smiled. He finished setting up his canvas and stand while digging in his backpack form his pencils. He glanced at the bathroom door once again as he made sure her poetry book was still in his bag. He heard the door open and quickly closed his bag.

"Are you ready?" she asked clutching the fabric of her tightly. He could tell she was very nervous. He smiled warmly.

"Yeah, everything's set, come on" he said. Yami set up the chair by the window and asked her to sit. She smelled the flowers sitting in a green box before her and the window. Shizuka studied as he began to prepare her.

"Ok I want you to prop your elbow and look outside as if you were waiting for someone" he said. She did as she was told.

"Good" he whispered as he began to fix the strands of her hair in such a way it glistened in the sun and made slight adjustments to her face and body. Shizuka's eyes followed him as he untied her robe for her body show but in a way for her to be beautiful.

_'He really is an artist'_ she thought. She blushed as he continued to adjust her robe. His eyes traveled down her body as he felt his face grow hot. He had worked with a lot of women before both with art and modeling but he had never been so attractive to anyone as he was to Shizuka. She looked utterly gorgeous. The lovely shade of his amethyst eyes met her hazel ones. Her face glowed in the sun, he wanted to unleash his desires for her right than and there but he couldn't…he wouldn't.

"You look really beautiful" he whispered. She blushed.

"Thank you, I've never been comfortable with my body"

"You're perfect to me" he said softly. She felt the kindness and sincerity in his voice and smiled. He smiled warmly and comforting. He adored her smile, the perfect smile.

"Let's get started" he said enthusiastically. She nodded as he return to the sofa and took his pencil into his hands. He glanced at her once more and smiled. He could see that she was nervous.

"Don't worry, it won't take that long, just look window and think about someone you care about more than anything, relax…think of a time when you were happy" he said.

"I think I can do that" she said and sighed as she went into character. Yami took a deep breath and started.

The pencil began to glide over the canvas. His amethyst eyes focused tightly on his work with quick glances at her now and than. The vision of beauty that sat before him was outlined with faded lines of lead on the paper. He wanted to make everything perfect from the window to small carnations that shimmered in front of her. He took delicate care of her face. He wanted every angelic feature mirrored, every perfection and every ounce of grace in her eyes. He wanted her hair to burn as brightly as it did in front of his eyes. He wanted anyone who saw this picture to see the radiant beauty she was.

"So serious" she said mockingly. He laughed and looked up.

"I'm concreting, I'm trying to make perfect"

"I'm not perfect"

"To me you are" he said warmly. She chuckled. "Now keep still or else"

"Fine, I promise I'll be good" she said looking back to the window. She thought of only the little patches of happiness she felt in her life. She thought of him and the love buried inside.

Time passed, the sun was setting. Yami was placing the final touches of his art and he had to admit he was very proud of it. He felt like he was looking at a photograph of her. He could only hope that she felt the same way.

"Are you ready?" asked Shizuka coming out the bathroom with her original clothes on. Her robe was in her hands.

"I guess so, Kisara might have just decided to go straight my dorm room with Seto…I have a surprise for you"

"Wow, a girl can get used to this…what is it?" she asked excited. She walked over to him as she noticed the picture had been covered with a cloth.

"Close your eyes"

She grinned and did as she was told. He smirked as he backed away towards the picture and unveiled the finished masterpiece throwing the white cloth on the couch.

"Open them"

She did and saw something truly amazing. She slowly walked towards the picture as she fought herself to not cry. It was beautiful; she never thought anyone could make produce something like this especially of her. She looked to the opposite side she noticed there were words. As she began to read them, the tears immediately fell. The words were her own.

_I had dream last night_

_A dream of our paradise_

_A dream of you returning to my arms_

_Oh how wonderful a dream it was_

_Your heart was mine_

_As my heart was yours_

_Our schools danced to the beat of our love_

_It was never ending melody_

_We had our paradise_

_We had each other_

_That moment would become my most tragic memory_

_Because before I can say those magical words_

'_I love you'_

_I woke up_

"Yami how did you-"

"I kind of called Anzu and asked her to help, I thought since it was based on you that it would only be right to have your essence in it as well" he said. She turned to him and hugged tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"No problem" he said pulling away from him. She looked at him noticed his face was flushed and he was panting pretty hard.

"Yami, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just got to go to the bathroom real quick" he said turning away quickly. She looked worriedly at the bathroom door. That was the second time she had seen him like that was he hiding something? Is he sick?

Just as her thoughts became to go rapid, she heard the clutter of his pencil case falling from the couch. She turned around and picked it up and put it in his bag. As her hand went inside, she noticed she felt something else. When she opened the bag up more to see, her eyes widened in shock. They were bottles of pills, there were about five of them. As she was about to pick up the bottle to read what it said, she heard the door opened and quickly took her hand out the bag. A blue haired, strikingly beautiful woman had walked through the door.

"Hi, you must be Shizuka right?" asked the girl placing her bags on the side of the couch.

"Um yeah, are you Kisara?"

"Yup, that's me, sorry I'm late but my class run late and I had to pick up some stuff, anyways it's nice to meet you" she said as she shook Shizuka's hand.

"So you're the girl that has captured Yami's heart…where is he anyway?"

"He's in the bathroom"

"Oh ok, well it's nice to finally meet you, he actually smiles more because of you, he doesn't that much ever since he found out that-"

"I'm ready…Kisara where you been? We were waiting for you!" exclaimed Yami grabbing his things.

"Sorry I got caught up but Seto's waiting for us at the apartment"

"Alright, are you ready, Shizuka?" he asked. She looked at him curiously before she answered.

"Yeah"

They all began to take their leave but Shizuka was troubled. What was Kisara about to say? Something had happened to Yami but what could it be? Was it his mother or something else? She glanced at him through the corner of her eye and his weary smile. She feared that something bad was going to him. Something that would take away her only chance at happiness.

* * *

**Ok another chapter. There's about four more chapters left of the story so there's some drama ahead. A lot of questions will be answered and Mokuba will be in the next chapter.**

**P.S If you want to know what new stories I'm working on, check my profile, I just updated.**

**Please Review.**


	12. Fragments of Sorrow

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Chapter 12: Fragments of Sorrow

-

-

_'It looks so beautiful'_

Shizuka thought as she looked out the tinted window of the lavish limo. She was now on her way to the countryside of Domino about thirty minutes away from the city. She looked up towards the sky that was a lovely shade of blue. The sun beamed brightly as she smiled lightly. Yami had asked her to come over to his home today which she had found somewhat surprising. He had never mentioned anything about his family except for his cousin Seto who was with them now as well as his girlfriend, Kisara. He told her briefly about his aunt and how she raised him but never went into much detail. Ever since she had finish reading that book, she often wondered about the relationship between Yami and his mother. She was sure he knew of the book being his face changed every time she brought it up. Til this day, he had yet to bring up her presence. It was to the point that she stopped pressing the matter before she angered him. She learned so much about him yet he was still somewhat a mystery. She looked over to see Yami in deep conversation with Seto. He looked so happy yet she wondered why she sense this happiness would be short lived.

"You're the quiet type aren't you?"

Shizuka snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards to Kisara who was looking at her, smiling happily.

"What?"

"I said you're the quiet type aren't you?" she repeated.

"Well sometimes when I'm around new, forgive me if I'm being rude"

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, if anything they're being rude" said Kisara with a sour look on her face pointing towards Yami and Seto who were in deep conversation about sports. Shizuka chuckled quietly and Kisara rolled her eyes.

"They've been ignoring us this whole time"

"Um I guess"

"So how did you meet Yami?" she asked curiously.

"Oh" said Shizuka blushing. "It was towards the beginning of the year, it was snowing and I was looking up towards the sky… I was so lonely and sad, then he came out of nowhere and we talked for hours and hours over hot chocolate, it just started from there" said Shizuka blushing at the memory.

"Aw that sounds so sweet, you guys make the perfect couple"

"W-we're not together, we're just friends" she whispered. _Just friends…nothing more…_

"Oh right, Seto told me about that…well you do have feelings for him at least don't you?"

Shizuka simply stared at the blue haired woman. She was faced with that same inevitable question again.

_Of course I do, I love him, I love him more than anything…but I'm so afraid…_

"I-"

"Hey, girls we're here" said Kaiba as he moved over closer to Kisara. They went into their own private world as she saw Yami get closer to her. She smiled as her cheeks were still pink from her previous discussion.

"Are you ok? You look a little flush" he asked.

"Oh no it's anything…so this is where you grew up?" she asked attempting to change subject.

"Yeah, my aunt is really excited to meet you, she'll love you so don't worry" he said reassuringly.

The limo came to a slow stop. Their driver came to the door and opened it. Shizuka was the first to get out the vehicle. She took a few steps forward and gave a silent gasped the beauty of the manor. A stone fountain of an angel lay in the middle of neatly bushes and grass. Flowers shined brightly, lining along the bushes leading the estate. She felt like she looking at a photograph from a brilliant photographer but wasn't picture, this was reality.

She felt something warm touch her hand and turned to see it was Yami, the man that had been plaguing her thoughts as well as her thoughts. She graciously took his hand, reeling in the smoothing warmth as they walked down the stone path to his home. They entered the tall wooden brightly furnished doors to reveal the grand living room waiting inside. Shizuka gazed in amazement, she felt like she was in a 19th century castle with vivid paintings and luxurious furniture across the giant room with whining staircase in towards the center. Shizuka looked up to see a beautiful raven haired middle aged woman walking down the stairs, her eyes widen at the sight. She felt like she was looking at a ghost. This woman resembled the authoress of the book; she looked like Yami's mother.

"You guys are here! I'm so happy that you've made it!" she cried out joyfully. She walked over to them. Seto was the first to walk to her and hugged him. She then proceeded to hug Yami.

"It's great to see you mother" Seto said happily.

"I'm glad to see you guys, Kisara you look beautiful"

"Thank you Mrs. Kaiba, it's nice to see you again" she said.

"Nii-sama! Atemu-chan!!"

They all looked up to see a raven haired boy running down the stairs happily with a bright smile. He ran over to Seto and than Yami.

"It's about time you two got here! We've been waiting for you!" he exclaimed. Kaiba and Yami simply chuckled.

"Sorry Mokuba, we had a late start" said Atemu.

"Who's the girl Atemu?" said the young boy moving closer to Shizuka.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude, this is my friend Shizuka Kawaii, Shizuka, this is my aunt, Achika and my cousin and Seto's younger brother, Mokuba" he said, Mokuba quickly noticed they were holding hands and grinned.

"It's very nice to meet Achika, your home is beautiful" she said blushing.

"Thank you, so my nephew has finally found love" she replied smiling. Yami and Shizuka blushed and looked away from each other.

"Aunt Achika, it's not like that, we're just friends" said Yami. His face was a deep shade of red.

"Friends, huh? I have friends that are girls too but I don't hold their hands either" said Mokuba grinning like a Cheshire cat. Atemu realized this and quickly pulled away. Shizuka looked away embarrassed. Seto and Kisara simply chuckled quietly.

"Well make yourselves at home, I'll make some snacks" said Achika walking over to the kitchen. Shizuka sighed in relief as she was about to relax.

The day went by slowly. Shizuka had felt more comfortable as time went by and even started to really start to get to know his family. Every time she looked at Yami, she saw such a bitter happiness in his face, he would smile but his eyes flickered a haze of sorrow and possibly regret. She wondered more and more about what he was hiding, why did always look so sad? Why did he look like he was pain? Was she the only one who could this? She wanted so badly to figure out the mystery around him but every time a clue appeared before, she became more scared of what was behind his black curtains.

"Shizuka, it's your turn" said Kisara. She snapped out his thoughts and looked at the cards in her hands. They were out on the patio under the lush green trees behind the mansion. Everyone was playing an intense game of bullshit. Shizuka glanced over at Yami and Seto who were currently having a stare off. She sighed as she made her move.

"Um two fours"

"One five"

"Three sixes"

"Two sevens"

"Bullshit" said Seto not bothering to look at Yami while making his move. Yami was fuming, muttering every curse word he knew while picking up the cards. Kisara and Mokuba were laughing quietly while Shizuka just stood looking confused. Supposedly no one had ever called 'bullshit' on Seto which made her a little scared.

"Anyway, two eights"

Shizuka muttered something looking down to the ground. Everyone looked towards Shizuka with surprised look of astonishment, everyone except Kaiba. He gave icy glare that made her shiver.

"What did you say?" he asked clenching his teeth.

"B-bullshit"

Kaiba looked at her with an emotionless glare. Shizuka quivered looking down at the table with quick glances to him. He reluctantly picked up the pile of cards and shuffled them into his cards. The whole table looked at him with amazement.

"What the fuck are you staring?"

"…Oh…My…God…Yami's girlfriend's awesome!" exclaimed Mokuba. Yami blushed lightly.

"I can't believe you actually called bullshit on him!" cried Kisara.

"Well I kind of had three of the eights in my hand so I knew he was bluffing" said Shizuka in a meek voice.

"Shizuka, I'm his girlfriend and I wouldn't even call bullshit on him"

"Why won't you guys call bullshit on me?" he asked innocently.

"Because you scare us to death and you look like you're going to kill somebody" explained Yami.

"I do not"

"Seto, do you remember when Mokuba's friend came over and he called bullshit…you gave him such a horrible look, he suffered from insomnia for three weeks and he shivers every time he sees you"

"It's great that you stood up for yourself, Shizuka…even when we warned you about him" he said softly giving a reassuring smile. Shizuka looked at him as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Th-thank you Yami…oh um I wanted to know where I can I find the bathroom?" she asked shyly.

"Just go upstairs and make a right you can't miss it, you ask my mom in the kitchen" said Mokuba.

"Thanks Mokuba, I'll be right back" she said leaving the table. No one noticed that Yami stared at each step she took, admiring the way her hair blew in the wind. He smiled to himself as he watched his angel disappeared into the elite manor.

* * *

Shizuka exited the bathroom to the long elegant hallway. The dark silence filled the lonely halls as she held herself to keep from quivering. She looked to the walls for happy memories enclosed in wooden frames along the way. She smiled seeing Yami so blissful. She smiled at the thought of her secret love. The only thing that made her curious was the fact that even when he smiled and seemed so happy, there were still so many hints of sadness. There was a lingering sorrow that filled the air around him yet he would still act so happy. She still hadn't gotten over the fact she had found all that medicine in his bag the other day, why would need so much medication? Was he sick? Or worse? There were so many questions running across her mind until she came one of many wooden doors in the halls that was slightly opened. A sudden curiosity filled her as she wanted to see what was inside.

_'I guess they can wait a little'_ she thought. Shizuka stepped inside to see the grand room with the fresh scent of cherry oak. Nothing had been misplaced or touched. The drapes across the stained glassed windows and canopy the circled the bed was all a crimson color reminiscence of Yami's eyes. It was then she guessed this must've been Yami's bedroom. Shizuka's eyes traveled every part of the gorgeous suite and stopped once she reached the cherry oak dresser. It was adored with pictures of Yami as a child growing. She noticed there was a small black cat sitting on the edge staring at Shizuka. She nervously smiled as the cat let out a cute 'meow'.

"Hey kitty, what are you doing here?" she said, her hand moving steadily over to the cat. Suddenly the cat jumped off the dresser and scurried over to another part of the room. Shizuka backed away in slight fear. She turned to see that one of the frames had fallen to the floor where the cat was sitting. She sighed as he bent down to pick it up. She turned to the photo over to see the glass on the frame was cracked but more importantly the picture of Yami as a young child, probably no older than five years old being held in the arms of a young striking beautiful young woman. She gave a quiet gasp. She remembered this woman from somewhere, her face, her eyes, all the same from the author in the book. This was Sakuya Mutou, this was Yami's mother.

"Oh My God" she whispered. _'This is her…she's the one whose caused your pain, isn't she Atemu'_

"Shizuka"

She snapped out her thoughts as Shizuka came face to face with Yami who was standing in the doorway looking confused. The cat ran up to Yami and rubbed against his leg affectionately.

"I see you met Gypsy, he's our family cat" he said picking the cat up into his arms and look back at Shizuka who was now standing, frozen in place. "Why are you in my room?"

Shizuka opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out but a dark intruding silence. Yami looked at her worriedly and he walked closer to hear, the cat sitting comfortably in his arms. Her eyes were glistening with a confusing sense of regret and intrusion.

"Shizuka, what is it?"

Her hazel eyes looked up at him with a sorrowful look and revealed the cracked picture frame. His breath stopped. Yami looked into her eyes and knew there could be no more secrets. He noticed her hands were shaking but her eyes were intense and her hazel eyes showed a storm of want.

"I'm sorry" she whispered finally.

He looked at her with a sadden glare. He couldn't hide behind his veil any longer. He sighed as he walked past her to sit on the edge of the lush bed, petting his cat gently. Shizuka looked curiously at him and sat beside him. He let Gypsy out of his lap as the cat obediently sat beside his leg as if he was also patiently awaiting Yami's reply. He placed his hand on top of hers and continued to look toward the red carpet on the sunken ground.

"…I know I have been avoiding anything concerning my past from you, even though you probably know a lot because you've the book…I know you recognize the woman in the picture, it's mother, Sakuya…when I was younger, my mother was horribly depressed…my father had beaten both physically and mentally. I was just a child observing I truly understand what was going on but every time I would wonder, she would smile and say everything was ok and then she would simply go back to writing, she was writing…I liked watching her because when she wrote that meant she was happy and then afterwards she would make up games for us to play…I was only a child, bliss was the only emotion I could comprehend, sometimes if I had realized the sorrow in her eyes, maybe I could've done or said something…"

"It was three weeks before my birthday when my father finally left and I was so happy and thought 'She's going to be happy now, she doesn't have to be scared anymore' but instead things got worse, she started getting hooked on prescription drugs and that and her writing took up all her time…she had forgotten me completely, he wouldn't hear me, touch me, hold me, nothing…I can't explain that loneliness to you, I think of the words to explain how it feels for a child to feel so alone in his own home, I would myself to sleep every night…one day I tried to call her again and she didn't answer like always, so this time I opened the door to the room and looked inside, she had overdose…I didn't cry…never once…I was too angry at her, I was angry at what she had done to me"

Shizuka looked at him teary as she watched his crystal tears pour from his amenthyst eyes. This was the first time he had truly open up to her. She was finally seeing the Yami behind the veil.

"I hate her so much…because she has made me so afraid to give heart to someone because they may break it, she promised me that through hell or high water, she would always be there for me until death took her from this world but inside she withdraw and choose drugs and a book over me. That's why I refuse to talked to you about my past or the book, I was well aware that you knew but I thought I would just avoid it, I'm so sorry that I hid from you"

Shizuka released tears from her eyes and moved closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder lovingly.

"Sometimes it's the sorrowful fragments in our hearts that keep us feeling the joy our heart yearns…I promise that I'll never do anything to hurt you, Atemu…Never"

He smiled and looked down upon his radiant angel and whispered softly into her ear.

"I know…I'm happy to have you…Shizuka"

* * *

**Another chapter and it's going down hill from here so I might as well warn you but there are only three more chapters left!!!**

**You won't be disappointed!**

**Please Review!**


	13. And Then Our World Turned Black

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Chapter 13: And Than Our World Turned Black

-

-

It was morning. The sun glittered brightly amongst the blue sky. Small rays of light shined through the grand windows of the Kaiba estate to the elegant bedroom in which the auburn haired maiden was lying soundly entangled amongst the silky softness of the sheets. Shizuka began to stir slightly as her hazel was reveal to the world. Her eyes traveled across every wall of the room. They finally landed on the body next to her and they widened in disbelief. Shizuka propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Atemu sleeping peacefully. They had fallen asleep while were talking to each other last night. She had slightly pushed the strands of his tri-colored hair out of his eyes. He had told her everything last night even after he told her about his mother. They had talked for hours that in a way they had never before. She had never felt so close to Yami, she was overjoyed. His heart had opened but could she let hers? She longed to just love him and embrace him. Her face became flushed when such illicit thoughts entered her mind. She watched how peaceful the look was on his face. Shizuka drew closer to him, her cheeks hot and her rosy lips searching for his. She no longer controlled her body. Her eyes were blurred by a sweet passion. The space between them became smaller and smaller.

As she got closer she noticed Atemu's hands were balled up in a fist, holding the sheets tightly. Hot tears became to seep out his eyes and his frail body became to shiver fiercely. Shizuka began to worry as she reached for him but what she heard next made her heart stop.

"Please…I don't want to die…"

'_Die?! What does he mean?_' she thought.

"Shizuka…where are you?...Please help me…" he whispered like a sacred chant. Tears ran down his cheeks. Shizuka looked on scared as she placed her hand on his cheek. Her eyes widened. His face was hot as if he had a high fever and breathing was shallow.

"…Yami…Yami" she said her voice slowly getting louder. He still wasn't responding. She had become extremely worried.

"Atemu"

His amethyst opened finally. His face was oddly pale as he lay completely still. His eyes traveled to Shizuka and noticed that soft tears were falling from her eyes. He gave a sadden stare at the auburn haired woman and moved closer to her as he propped himself up with his elbow and winced holding his chest. He looked like he was in extreme pain. His breathing was still very shallow and his hand was over his heart.

"Atemu, what's wrong, you have a very high fever" she said scared.

"I'm…fine…just tired" he said breathlessly in a low voice.

"Atemu-"

"Don't worry…I just need to go to the bathroom" he whispered and got out the bed rather quickly.

"Do you need help-"

"No!" he bellowed causing her to flinch. He realized his actions were harsh and looked towards the ground. There was brief moment of silence between before she looked into his eyes with a hopeless sense of despair.

"Yami…please just tell me…what were you dreaming about? Why were you calling out my name?"

He simply looked at her with look of pure sadness on her face. A lonely tear ran down his cheek and she noticed he was deep in thought for a moment. He finally smiled yet he was still reeling in his own sorrow.

"My mom's cook is making breakfast, you should go downstairs…I'll come right down to see you, I promise" he said and walked into his private bathroom. Once the door was closed, he put his back to the door as more tears ran down his pale cheeks. Out of all the secrets he had told her last night, he still didn't tell her about his disease and now she almost saw it in the worst way possible. He sank down to the cold tile. He had many bad flares before but none this bad before. His heart was aching badly and had been so for the past few weeks now but he had refused to tell anyone including his doctor or Seto. He had hid many things from them before regarding his illness but this time felt different. He felt a chill run down her body as he held himself tightly.

"Please…I don't want to lose Shizuka…please don't take her away…" he whispered. He was still crying on the cold bathroom floor, contemplating his own demise.

"I don't want to die"

* * *

The morning sun was peaceful. Shizuka walked outside along the elegant blossoming flowers in the backyard of the manor. She took in the brilliant beauty of nature. Her tears had still stained her face, not even bothering to wipe them dry. She noticed a small wooden bench in the middle of the small pasture in the garden and decided to sit. Her hair shined under the soft glow of the sky but her hazel didn't sparkle they way they usually do. She wiped away her tears fiercely like an angry child. She sighed, just when she thought she had Yami figured out, he becomes dark and cold again. There was so much to him she didn't know but this secret truly scared her. Something was desperately wrong with Yami and it wasn't just what happened in his family, this was different. This could truly take him away from her…forever. 

"Well look who's up"

Shizuka's eyes shot up to see Seto Kaiba standing in front of her with an emotionless look as he sat down next to her. Shizuka's eyes danced nervously being next to the cold-hearted brunette.

"For the record, I want to apologize for the way I act around you sometimes" he said in a raspy voice. Shizuka looked at him shocked.

"Oh"

"I don't like putting my heart on my sleeve kind of like Yami does; it's something I've always done ever since I was a kid…but most importantly I'm doing this because I want to thank you"

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For giving Yami some sort of happiness over the past months, he's much happier when you're around or just mentioned, he's been hurt so many times and I don't want to see him broken again. I'm very protective of him because he's my only family outside my mom and my brother, I know you love him just like he loves you but you're both afraid but the feeling still remains…so thank you for giving him his happiness"

"…I do love him" she finally admitted. "I can't lie anymore to myself that I don't because I do but I've never experienced this before I mean I've had previous boyfriends including a very serious relationship before I met Yami but I've never truly loved anyone before Yami so this feeling's new to me, my heart was scared yet yearning and I don't know what to do"

"Love is scary for anyone the first time around, I treated Kisara like shit the first couple of weeks I met her, everyone knew my family and our wealth, and Yami didn't have our last name so he didn't get so bad but me unfortunately attracted a lot of fake gold-diggers. I thought love and relationships were pointless then I meet Kisara and I just think she's beautiful but being I just treated like everyone else, she was different from everyone else, she cared bout things I had to say and was just a sincere person, I'm grateful for her everyday, I convinced my heart to have a happy ending"

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, just like Yami loves him"

"Thanks" she whispered softly and smiled.

"Shizuka! Seto!! C'mon the food's ready" yelled Kisara from the glass doors in front of them. He gave a silent chuckle.

"Guess our wonderful chat is over, let's go inside" he said as he got up. Shizuka sighed before looking up at him with a smile.

"Kaiba"

He turned around and looked down at her.

"Thank you"

He gave another silent chuckle.

"It's Seto now, as far I'm concern we're family now, sis so let's go" he said with a genuine smile. The first she had ever seen from him. She gave a smile in return and got up as they walked back inside the house together into the white marble kitchen. Everyone sat at the table as the maids gave everyone their meals. Everyone was there, everyone except Atemu.

"Where's Atemu?" asked Mokuba innocently eating his pancakes. Shizuka's eyes fell to the floor.

"Come to think about where is he? Atemu was never one to sleep in, was he awake when you saw him Shizuka?" asked Achika.

Shizuka's eyes darted uncomfortably across the room. Kaiba noticed and felt his anger. Shizuka shifted in her seat.

"Shizuka, what happened?" asked Kisara.

"Was something wrong with Yami?" asked Seto in a dangerous tone. A tear fall from Shizuka's eyes, Seto was officially worried.

"He told me everything was fine but…but…."

"Oh God" mumbled Seto under his breath as he quickly left from the table and hurried upstairs. Kisara quickly followed along with Achika and Mokuba. Shizuka shook her head and got up to follow them. She noticed the urgency in Seto and her mind began to run rapid. What happened to Yami? What's wrong with him? She finally caught up with Seto to see him burst into his room and noticed the bathroom door was locked.

"Open the door Yami" he yelled struggling with the doorknob in panic. Shizuka noticed the tears pouring from Achika's eyes and the fear in Mokuba's.

"Yami please, open the door" he said. Finally out of pure rage he broke down the door to see Yami sprawled out on the tile door unconscious. Seto went down to his side to discover he wasn't breathing.

"Call an ambulance!! Hurry up!!"

"I'm calling!! Yes, 911 please…"

Every sound fell on deaf ears as Shizuka's eyes fell only on Yami's painful expression. Hazel orbs began to tremble; tears ran rapid down her rosy cheeks. She no longer heard the pleas of help or desperation. Just that quickly, her world was turning black and there was no light in sight.

* * *

They were quickly surrounded by the panic and white alls of the emergency room. Shizuka leaned against the wall with grief stricken face as if she was a dying widow. She looked over through the corner of he eye to see Achika crying in Seto's arms who was also in mourning while Kisara was comforting Mokuba. How could this be happening? Why was everything crumbling beneath her feet? Was this fate of any kind of happiness that crossed her path? 

"I was hoping the next time I see Mr. Kaiba, it would on a happy note" said the doctor approaching them.

"Dr. Mizumi, please tell my cousin's alright, how is he?" asked Kaiba desperately we all surrounded. His eyes fell on me.

"I'm sorry I don't recognize you, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Shizuka, Yami's…friend" she stuttered. Seto looked at her with his eyes widened slightly as if he had suddenly realized something and angrily beat himself inside his own turbulent mind.

"You're Shizuka…he often talked about you" he said in a low voice.

"Please…just tell me the truth, there's something seriously wrong with him isn't there?" she asked.

"I don't know if it's my place-"

"No, Dr. Mizumi…she has a right to know, Yami isn't here to tell her so just tell us all what's wrong" said Kaiba.

"Atemu has had a stroke"

"A stroke? But he's so young, how is that possible?" she questioned.

"Actually it isn't for someone in his condition…Ms. Shizuka…Atemu has a very serious case of lupus…he has develop a very dangerous case of pericarditis which mean an inflammation along the lining along his heart along with a light case of pneumonitis which is an inflammation in his lungs…I'll be honest, it's not looking good…we will be beginning surgery shortly"

"Thank you Dr. Mizumi"

"I'll be my best, I promise" he said and with that he left. They continued to sit and wait patiently. Shizuka's knees buckled and sat in the chair beside Mokuba placed her head shamefully in her hands. How could he keep such a secret from her? Why?

_If there's one regret I have if you die…it will be never that…_

"I love you Atemu"

* * *

**Yes, I know, I'm an evil evil evil person but you still love me. I was very mean to all the characters in this chapter but I love happy endings so I will deliver that much to you. There's only TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!! My masterpiece is finally coming to an end, I'm so sorry. As soon as I'm done, I will be starting my new Seto x Shizuka story "Sometimes in April.**

**Please Review.  
**

**  
**


	14. A Cure for the Common Cold

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to "You" or "1000 Words" by Koda Kumi

Chapter 14: A Cure for a Common Cold

-

-

Five days have passed and Atemu had yet to awaken for his slumber. The doctor had said the surgery was successful wouldn't regain his conscious. Shizuka sat by his bedside everyday as her tears see no end.

"Hey it's me again" she whispered to the sleeping body. She held back her quiet snobs.

"I really need to wake up, not only me but your family, they miss you…I miss you…I have something for you" she said pulling out something out of her purse. It was a tiny iPod shuffle and placed the headphones in his ears and pressed play.

"I hope this song helps you, it's the song to our first kiss remember" Shizuka whispered as she leaned closer to his still body. His face was pale and his beautiful crimson eyes were sealed off from the world. She placed her hand on his cold cheek.

"Kimi to miru kono keshiki ga, Aru naraba nanimo ira nai, Kimi ga inai kono keshiki wa, Yuki no naka de miru tomatta sekai…"

As she sang those words, images of their first kiss came into mind. Every sensation, every wanting, and every emotion came into her mind. Another tear fell from her eye as she watched the man she loved so deeply was beginning to slip out her grasp and leave her alone forever. She leaned in closer to his beautiful emotionless face and claimed his lips. She knew there would be no response but there was hope because his lips were still so warm.

"Please don't forget about me…I love you" she whispered once more and took her leave. She walked outside to the long white hallway. She looked up in front of her to see Achika standing in front of her staring at her in slight astonishment. There was an awkward silence between until Shizuka cleared her throat and opened her mouth to talk.

"I'm sorry if I took a long time while you were waiting, I'll leave now" she said and paused. She looked at the middle aged woman sadly turned to walk away but was stopped when the elder woman abruptly took hold of her arm gently.

"Please wait" she pleaded. "I actually came to talk you since I never properly got the chance to"

"Oh um sure"

"Please" she said pointing to the seat behind them. Shizuka nodded as they sat next to her. She patiently waited to hear what the old woman had to say.

"Ms. Shizuka, I know you read the book about my sister" she said quietly. Shizuka looked at her astonishment. Achika gave a pleasant smile in return.

"I saw in your eyes when you first saw me, I often get that reaction from readers and I know Atemu probably gave you a hard time about it. He's not quite fully forgiven for having her memoirs published but I know my sister would've wanted her story to be heard but more importantly for her own son to know why she truly couldn't be with him; I can remember the first I let Atemu read that book, he never spoke about it afterwards and burned it. It was also the day after her death that we all found out he had lupus, he always believed she had cursed him somehow. I knew he was hurt by the words he had read because he confused his sadness and grief with anger and that's why he hates her so much. He has never truly forgiven her for what she's done. It was shortly after that that Seto told me about Atemu wanting to change his name to Yami because it means 'darkness' but it was after that I knew my nephew would probably never trust anyone with helping him happiness"

"When he came back from America, he was in very bad shape and we found out he had completely stop taking his medication for his illness and had been hurt from his previous relationship, he…h-he had wanted to give and die…everything was going downhill…then Seto told about a girl he met under snow one night, he told me how miraculously Atemu would look better whenever he was sick or sad, a girl whose been there for the long hold…"

"Me?"

"Yes, thank you for giving him the happiness that he hasn't been able to find; you're the cure for a common amongst people"

"T-Thank you, that means a lot to me" said Shizuka.

"You're more than welcome, you better be on your way, I'll look after him don't worry. You should get some rest" she offered. Shizuka nodded her head as she turned and walked away. Achika smiled as she watched the young girl walked away as she turned her attention to Atemu sleeping peacefully.

"She loves so much, she's waiting for you to say that back…we need you, she needs you" she whispered to the glass and sorrowfully entered the room where the unconscious young man laid.

* * *

One week had passed. Shizuka lay in her bed back in the dorm with her face in her plane, crying silently so her roommate wouldn't notice. Atemu still hadn't waked up from his sleep. She was a total wreck inside, so much so that she couldn't even concrete in her classes. All she wanted was for him to wake up to see those wonderful eyes again. She missed him so much. She had tried calling Kaiba but instead Kisara had picked up the phone and he said he didn't wish to speak to anyone. She couldn't be mad at him, Anzu and Kairi, who had come to Domino just to be at her side, had tried numerous times to get through to her and she wouldn't respond. Her spirit had died the moment he closed his eyes.

"Shizuka-chan" said Anzu walking over to her saddened friend. The brunette sat by her side and rubbed the shoulder supportively. Kairi had also walked over to her silently and sat Anzu's bed across from them.

"Shizuka-chan, you have to at least eat something; you've been like this since Yami's accident" pleaded Anzu. Shizuka didn't respond.

"Shizuka please talk to us at least" said Kairi walking to Shizuka's side as she pleaded. The auburn haired woman raised her head. The dry tear stains on her pale cheeks were evident.

"I'm sorry guys, I know you've been trying but if I lose him without even telling him my feelings-"

"You can't think about that, he loves you more than anything in this world, I knew that just from the way he looked at you when you guys were in Tokyo, I remember every word you said to me in the bathroom that day but you can't be afraid to love him anymore. I know you've been hurt but he's probably have too, sit by his side and never leave"

"Oh Kairi-"

Just as Shizuka was about to talk, the radio came on playing a soft ballad that rang throughout the room. Shizuka looked on with and confusion as she listened to the words closely.

_tegami wo kaku kara  
shisen sora shita kimi no koe  
ijihatte tsuyoi furi toki wo modoshite  
okoreba yo katta  
matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara  
ima wa dekiru donna koto mo_

"Oh. My. God!! That's my song!! That's my song!!! It's on the radio!!!" exclaimed Kairi jumping up.

"Oh My God, I'm so happy for you!! Can you believe it?!" shouted Anzu hugging her best friend. Shizuka got up as well to congratulate her but still paid close attention to the words.

_kikoeteru sen no kotoba wo?  
mienai kimi no senaka ni wo kuru yo  
tsubasa ni kaete_

"When did you write this song?" asked the red head looking at the stereo with profound curiosity. Kairi smiled as she placed her hand on her shoulder warmly.

"I was working on it during the time you guys had come to Tokyo but I had some trouble with it since I had little inspiration but then…I remember a friend telling me a story of how she wished her secret love could just hear the words of love she had for him, that no matter where he was, he would know that she loved him even if he never heard back"

_  
kikoeteru sen no kotoba wo?  
tsutareta kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
dakishimeru_

_"_Can you hear it?...those 1000 words…will lean against your tired back and embrace you" said Kairi repeating the words of the song.

"You wrote that song for me?" asked Shizuka confused.

"Just think of it as a gift, you're my best friend Shizuka, I thought this song might help with your situation"

"Kairi…"

"Go to him, Shizuka, be the first thing he lies his eyes when he finally wakes up" she said softly. Shizuka smiled softly as she grabbed her things and headed towards the door. She looked over her shoulder towards her friends.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up knowing you're waiting for him, Kairi and I will meet you there" said Anzu smiling supportively.

"Thanks you guys"

* * *

Shizuka walked into the hospital with a heavy heart and foggy mind. Was she ready to see him again? She was scared, scared of the fact that may almost become truth, that he wouldn't wake up but somewhere in her soul she believed that he would truly wake up. She wanted so badly to see those beautiful crimson eyes gleamed with happiness whenever they were together. The white halls were beaming and walk seemed like it went on for miles on end that took its toll on her already broken soul. After an eternity she finally arrived at his door. Her body froze. Her stomach began tied in knocks. Was she even ready to do this? And then it hit her.

What if he never wakes up?

Her shaking hand flinched from the doorknob as she looked down at the bright white floor. Her whole body was quivering. What would she do if he never wakes up? If he died sleeping just as peacefully as he is right now? She would never know how he truly felt about her.

_I can't do this_…

"Ms. Kawaii?"

Shizuka shot her head up and turned to her side to see the good doctor looking at her with half grin on his face.

"Oh Dr. Mizumi…I'm sorry if I'm interrupting-"

"No, no, not at all don't worry; you've come to pay another visit I see?" he questioned walking closer to Shizuka, smiling.

"Yes...but I don't know if I can bare the pain to see him"

The doctor sighed knowing what she was going through. He walked to the blue bench behind and sat.

"Please sit down Ms. Kawaii" he said politely. She was hesitant for a moment but went over to sit down next to the old man. She remained perfectly silent.

"Ms. Kawaii, I have been working with the Mutou family for a long time, I remember the first time I had to tell Mr. Mutou that he had been diagnosed with the horrible disease, and lupus can truly destroy a person physically and mentally. Achika would always invite my wife and me" he said, his voice growing quieter and more distant.

"Is something wrong?"

"…My wife just came into my mind again, her name was Haruka. She was so beautiful, I loved her so much, and I met after I came back from the war. She was a doll, an angel without wings simple to look over the weary. As a doctor, my job is to cure people, make them better but all that change when I lost my dear Haruka. She had been diagnosed with an awful cancer and he slipped out of my grasp. Now every time I take care of a patient, I fight extra hard because I don't want anyone to know the pain I felt when I lost my Haruka, she changed me so much I owed it to her"

"How did she change you?"

"War creates bitter ghost of man; it had completely changed how I looked at my life. The killing, the suffering, no one should see that…and then I met her under a cherry tree. I had been deprived of love since coming back from the war, a common cold I guess you can say among men of that era. As I did fell in love, I never spoke of my emotions; I never said I love you to her in those days. One day we had found out she had gotten very sick, she had caught anemia. It was the first time I was to close to losing her. When she got better, I promised to love her everyday and cherished her dearly"

"…Dr. Mizumi…"

"You can be his cure, just open your heart and he may awake"

"Thank you, I'm ready" said with confidence as she stood up and smiled at the doctor. The old man smiled at the radiant girl who stood before him with renewed faith.

"Go in, he's waiting"

She nodded her head and bowed respectfully as she walked into the room. As wave of despair hit her as the door shut silently behind her and Atemu's still body was wired to the heart rate monitor. Shizuka sat in the chair beside him and took his hand into hers as she placed his cold lifeless hand upon her rosy cheek. Uncontrollable tears unleashed from her saddened hazel orbs. His hands were so cold; they didn't contain that comfortable warmth they always held. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Atemu" she said, her voice was broken. "I care for you so much. It's weird I spent all this time avoiding my love for you despite what everyone said because I was scared. I never knew love before you. With Duke, I never felt strong compassion I was just waiting for some kind of awakening but that never came…then I met you under the snow night, I taught you were so handsome, I think I fell for you night of our first night together. I still yearned for you even though there were so many secrets behind you. I promise I won't be your mother and abandoned. I want to be with you forever and I know you can get through this. You're stronger than this"

Shizuka cried even harder as she looked down at the white sheets still holding his hand firmly.

"Please wake up…so I can tell how I feel…so I can say I love you"

The only sound heard was the steady beat of the heart monitor. When all seemed lost, a revitalized sense of hope came when Shizuka felt a touch heat return to his hand as his fingers slightly moved. She looked up wide eyed to see Atemu was stirring. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally reunited with those enchanting amethyst eyes once more. He turned his head slightly to face and gave a soft smile.

"Hi"

"…Hi" she whispered crying happily, wiping her tears away. "You're…You're awake"

"I'm so…sorry, I lied about…my disease…I was afraid…that you would leave me" he said lightly panting.

"Why would I leave?"

"…Because…that's why my last girlfriend…back in New York…I never told you that before…but I didn't want history to repeat itself"

"Atemu, all I wanted was to see your eyes open again and smile, I thought I lost you for good" she said.

"I'm sorry, I heard your words the whole time, I felt myself running to your voice…all I wanted more than anything…was to see you"

"Atemu" she said in another broken whisper. Her hand touched his cheek as she leaned in closer. Their lips were inches apart as she felt his subtle breath on her skin. His eyes pierce her own. Finally their lips touched with a sense of relief in the back of their minds. Feelings that were contained were now free. It was most gentle kiss she had ever felt. This was all she wanted and finally, she had gotten it.

They broke apart slowly and looked at each other intensely.

"I love you…I always have" he whispered.

"I love you too"

"I don't want to hide anymore. I finally got the wish under the snow that night" she said.

"What's that?"

"I said paradise didn't exist anymore but secretly I wish for someone to open that door to the paradise I always dreamed of…looks like I got it"

"I'm happy" he answered in soft whisper as he claimed her lips once again. There was no more fear, no more sadness. They only had each other in their eternal embrace.

* * *

**Alright the next chapter will be the last and I know you'll like the ending. Jounouchi and Mai will make an appearance in a very special way. Please Review.  
**


	15. Memories of Tomorrow

Patches of My Reality

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Spiritual/Angst

Summary: I remember going into a world that was like magical dream that I only wanted to share with you in the hopes that we could embrace it together but as time began to stop I realize that world never truly existed. Shizuka x ?

Author's Note: This is the final chapter. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 15: Memories of Tomorrow

-

-

"You may kiss the bride"

Mai and Jounouchi smiled as the male blonde took his new wife by the cheek gently and brought her lips to his. Cherry blossoms fell upon their heads as the audience clapped happily at the newly wed couple. Shizuka looked happily at her brother. She knew Mai was the perfect match for him and at least the day had finally come where they could be bonded. They were at the countryside of Domino by the mountains and lake, a heavenly picture out of an artist's gallery. Mai had said she had always wanted an American wedding ever since she was younger. Her gown was a pure vision in white and a modest yet still quite long train trailing its way behind. Her violet eyes lit up with happiness and her blonde resemble that of the sun above as was Jounouchi. She couldn't suppress her happiness for her brother.

She watched as the couple walked back down the aisle happily as all the guest threw more cherry blossoms down on them. She glanced over at his side to see her wonderful new boyfriend, Atemu standing besides clapping happily. Shizuka smiled. It had been a month since his near death experience and they admitted their love for each other. He had recovered very well, so much so that he didn't even get as many flares as he used to. Dr. Mizumi claims that it's because Atemu is finally happy now. His heart doesn't have to hold anymore hatred and grief. He was able to love again. He also no longer used the name 'Yami' anymore which made Seto overjoyed since he never truly liked the name to begin with. He said that the darkness had been cast away from his heart so he no longer felt to need to be called by it. We make the mistake sometimes but he doesn't care. She was content with having Atemu's love in her life. That was all she ever wanted.

Seto and Kisara also stood beside him. Kisara was her usual happy self, Kaiba, on the other hand, gave his usual stoic stare but clapped nevertheless. Ever since Shizuka had officially become apart of Atemu, she got to see the warmer side of him. He was actually a very nice man; she could see how Kisara and he got along so well. She had told her brother and his wife about her and Atemu and he asked her to bring him to the wedding with his cousin if he wanted. Shizuka could tell her brother had truly matured. When they were younger, he would've flipped if she had a boyfriend but that was high school, he was a college graduate now. The naïve brash young kid was no longer his reality.

"Can we eat now?" asked Seto who was clearly irritated. Kisara playfully hit him on the head and Seto act like it hurt. Atemu rolled his eyes and took Shizuka's hand.

"C'mon let's go under the tent" he said softly.

Shizuka nodded as the four of them walked into the scene under the tent. Her brother didn't feel like paying for a huge reception especially being there was not that many people attending. They wanted it to be an intimate affair. As the two love birds walked down towards the party. Anzu came running up in her lavender bridesmaid gown identical to Shizuka's.

"Shizuka c'mon Mai's having us take pictures" said Anzu grabbing her friend. Shizuka glanced at Atemu who gave her a graceful smile.

"It's ok I'll catch up" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and hurried off with her best friend to the blushing bride. The three girls posed for the many cameras. The background was of the beautiful mountains. Shizuka got a glimpse of Mai while the pictures were being taken. She looked so happy at this moment. She had always expressed her ideas of getting married so it was great to see her dream was coming true.

After a few minutes of constant flashing the girls stopped posing as the bride went to go find the groom. Shizuka saw her grandmother coming up to her. She smiled as she hurried over to the old woman.

"Obaasan, there you are!" said Shizuka.

"It is so good having both my beautiful grandchildren happy again, your smile means the world to me" said the old woman.

"Thank you, Obaasan; I want you to meet someone, c'mon" said the auburn hair woman taking her grandmother's hand. She walked over to where her boyfriend and his family were standing. Atemu turned around to see his boyfriend looking at her with soft smile that made her blush.

"Obaasan, this is my boyfriend, Atemu Mutou, and Atemu this is my grandmother, Birdie" she said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Shizuka has told me wonderful things about you" said Atemu as he bowed in respects to the old woman.

"It's a pleasure young man, thank you for making my granddaughter so happy" she said happily.

"Trust me, the pleasure is mine" he said warmly and looked at Shizuka. Her cheeks turned a soft pink.

"Oh and this is his cousin and his girlfriend, Seto Kaiba and Kisara Mayumi"

"It's nice to meet you" said Kaiba politely extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too young man…oh I imagine Jounouchi is looking for us" said the elderly woman grabbing her granddaughter. Atemu and the others followed her through the thick crowd of laughing jolly people holding their champagne. They all noticed the happy groom chatting with his best men. He looked over at his sister and grandmother.

"Obaasan, Shizuka, there you are!" he said cheerfully walking over to them.

"Hi Nii-sama I'm so happy for you! You finally tied the knot!"

"I know who would've thought, who is the friend?" he asked noticing Atemu standing behind her.

"Oh um…this is Atemu Mutou…my boyfriend" she said looking Atemu's crimson eyes with a vibrant passion.

"Well you're my Obaasan told me about, the man that captured my sister's heart" said the blonde.

"Obaasan! You didn't!" exclaimed Shizuka.

"I couldn't help it my dear, I had to share my happiness with someone"

"You look like a good man, as long as you make my sister happy then you have my blessings, you hurt her and I peel the skin off your bones" said the blonde.

"Nii-sama!" Shizuka shouted angrily. Atemu simply smirked in understanding.

"It's ok, I want nothing more than for Shizuka to be happy" he said taking Shizuka's hand. "Oh this is my cousin, Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend, Kisara Mayumi"

"It's nice to meet you both"

"Nice wedding you got here" said Kaiba.

"Thank you, it's not lavish but I just wanted to give her the wedding she always wanted; thanks to my new project"

"What's that?" asked Kisara.

"The architecture firm I've been working at has finally offered me a full partnership, they have trusted with a really project to build a new temple in Kyoto since they liked my work on Ka Shrine in Tokyo last year" said Jounouchi.

"Wait a minute, you built that? I remember seeing it on vacation with Kisara, it was beautiful, you must do good work" said Kaiba in his usual bitter tone. Atemu glanced at him. Even though his cousin looked mean, he was actually trying to be nice.

"Thank you Kaiba-san"

"I'm so happy for you Jounouchi, everything's finally going great for you" said Shizuka.

"I know well I got to find my beautiful bride for a dance, I'll see you later Shizuka" said her brother walking off from them to find Mai. Shizuka turned around to her boyfriend and smiled.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad"

"It wasn't but I think I deserve a dance for impressing your brother so well" he said with a smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, a good girlfriend would do that for her boyfriend" said Atemu.

"Well…I guess you deserve it for being such a good boyfriend" she said happily taking his arm and dragging him to the dance floor. He took her by the waist as they swayed across the floor. She put her arms around his neck and looked into the wondrous amethyst eyes she had fell in love with.

"Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm happy I finally got to meet your brother"

"I knew he would like you"

"What's there not to like?" he said playfully. She giggled.

"Did you ever think we would make it this far…I mean…to where we would actually be together like this?" asked Shizuka slightly blushing. Atemu looked at her curiously.

"To be honest…I don't know but I prayed every night that one day my love for you would be known…I was scared by my past to make my future but you changed me Shizuka Kawaii"

"How?"

"I always I would die before I ever saw love but you showed that you can give up in finding happiness…I'm willing to make new memories if you are"

"Then let's start now" she whispered and kissed him passionately. He quickly responded with equal intensity. The world disappeared around them. They were the only ones that mattered anymore. Shizuka Kawaii no longer had to look for paradise, she was already in it.

* * *

_**Well that's it. My story is done and I'm so happy with it, I couldn't ask for more. It's my favorite story I've written by far. Thank you to all my reviewers. I may do a short one-shot sequel but that depends on what you guys think.**_

_**Oh I need your help. I'm doing a poll and I want you opinion on what story I should do next after this one. Look in my profile for upcoming stories and PM me your opinion it would really help. **_

_**Please review and until next time. :)  
**_


End file.
